


The One With A Kid [DISCONTINUED]

by Magpies_Wings



Series: The One [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bad English, Fast growing up, First Kiss, FrostIron - Freeform, Genocide, Implied Genocide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Loki, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Odin's Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Rating May Change, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Teen Loki, There should be at least 30 chapters, Unbeta'd, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_Wings/pseuds/Magpies_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the Chitauri attack, and Tony Stark is bored with his life. The other Avengers have their own lives to live, and Tony is in desperate need of a change. While out one night, he happens to come across an old foe he didn't expect to see ever again; not since the guy was gagged and dragged back with his brother. But something about him is off. Oh, right. He's just a kid now.</p><p>After his imprisonment and subsequent abduction at the hands of Chitauri, Loki, is once again on Midgard. The things he remembers from his first visit are blurry memories that don't even feel like his own any more.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction.  
> First Warning: Don't expect fast updates. It's not like I don't have time. I have a plenty of it. It's just that I am not always in a mood for writing.  
>  **EDIT:** I do not have as much time as I used to. Graduating hish school and the first year of university, you know.  
>  Second: I am not entirely sure where the story is heading, so the Rating, the Warnings and mainly the Tags can change.  
>  **EDIT:** Even though Loki is a child in this fic, there shouldn't be any explicit underage scenes. As a matter of fact, I am almost 100 % certain nothing will happen between Tony and Loki until he's older. Good news? Loki's growing rather fast.  
>  Third: Unbeta'd!  
>  **EDIT:** I am going through all the chapters again, correcting mistakes. I've started 31.10.2014 and I guess until it's all done, I won't be writing new chapters, sorry.  
>  Fourth: English is not my native language and I often mix British and American English.
> 
>  
> 
> Consider yourselves warned ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thanks to my beta [Jennie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako) or on [tumblr](http://whereismydamnangel.tumblr.com/)  
> All mistakes are mine :)
> 
>  **EDIT:** This chapter has been rewritten, the sentences should make more sense than they used to. ^^

As every day before for the past few months, Anthony Edward Stark, felt bored the minute he woke up to a voice he knew very well, informing him about the weather, traffic and the balance of Stark Industries' shares. He’d felt this way for months ever since the Chitauri attack. Everyone had left, and his life slowly changed back to the way it had been before. Bruce was no longer on the run from general Ross as he was an official member of the Avengers. He had decided to set up somewhere in South America to "cool off" and to treat people in need. Natasha and Clint still worked for SHIELD, and sometimes they dropped by and left him notes all around the tower. How they got in without setting off the alarm was a constant mystery to Tony. Good old Steve visited once in a while, and they had fun together.Stark took him out on several ocassions to introduce him to modern era. Sometimes he managed to talk the soldier into watching _new_ movies with him. He always looked forward to those days. Unfortunately, Steve also worked with SHIELD, and was more often than not out of the country. The bilionaire hadn’t seen Thor since he left with that bastard of a brother of his, and that might have been two years ago already.  

He grew bored of the daily routine soon enough. Every single day he would get up and tinker in his lab, working on some project or another, even if it was something as unimportant as a coffee machine. He didn’t care as long as it made him busy. The geniius was also flirting with the thought of making the world a uch safer place. For now it included making more improvements on JARVIS and the newly reconstructed Avengers Tower.

Once in a while, when he was in the mood for it, he would go out to a posh bar or an expensive restaurant, where he could chat up a woman and invite her over for the night. If she was in a company of another man, he'd give her a choice. It wasn't a real competition as they rarely said no to the genius playboy. Sometimes she would leave before he woke, other times he would have the pleasure of waking next to a warm body; It really didn’t matter. It was repetitive and he was starting to get sick of it.

And yet, he didn't move a finger to change; not today, not ever. It wasn't like the thought never occurred to him. It simply didn't seem to be worth the effort. This morning however, there was no warm body curled beside him on the bed. It seemed he got wasted in his workshop and crawled into the bed by himself. At least he hoped so. It would have been awkward if Pepper had to have helped him. He got up from the bed and wandered mindlessly to his bathroom to take a long shower, washing the stench of sweat and alcohol off of his body. Then he made his way into the kitchen and took notice of the pancakes already set on the table.

Thank God for small miracles, namely Pepper. She was real sweetheart, the best friend he could ever hope to have. They had tried to be something more some time ago, and it was nice. He loved her and would continue to, but not the way he used to. After all their meaningless arguments and a few more meaningful ones, they came to a decision they were better off as friends rather than anything closer. She was sitting at the table doing something important (because Pepper was always doing important things). Her whole appearance screamed business, she had a tablet in her hands, her legs were crossed and a small wrinkle appeared between her brows.

“Mornin’,” Tony greeted her with his brightest smile, despite the fact he didn’t have a coffee in his system yet. The shower did its job and he felt, if barely even a little bit, awake.

She looked up at him, “Oh, awake already? It’s only ten. I thought you wouldn’t wake until at least by noon. Did you sleep well? Is something bothering you? Do you need to see a doctor? Do you want coffee?” Not waiting for an answer, she got up with a knowing smile and walked towards the coffee machine. Tony was grateful as he needed his usual cup of fuel to function properly. Of course, Pepper had an ulterior motive for which she needed him to be wide awake, not falling asleep on her.

The coffee was delicious. Every time he tried to make himself a cup, it never came out right. She had to have been adding something into it that made its taste otherworldly. They ate the pancakes (Tony devoured them) with maple syrup that he didn’t even know he had. They talked about silly things and Pepper hadn’t refrained from scolding him for being reckless on a mission yet again. He had been forced to promise for a billionth time that he would be more careful next time.

After they had finished their meal, Pepper unsurprisingly revealed she wanted him to sign papers for his company; even if it felt more like her company than his. His name may have been on everything from the papers and products to the buildings, but he only ever signed the papers. Of course he also supplied the company with new inventions, but he wasn’t doing exactly for the company’s profit; he would do it anyway, just to kill time. Tony got over the signing as quickly as he could, best not postpone the inevitable.

He knew the breakfast and Pepper's bright smiles weren't for free, he had recently started working on something that would finally shut the environmentalists up and make their jaws drop. Pepper was insuring he stayed on track. He hated signing things, especially boring contract agreements, that’s why he handed everything over to Pepper. Mostly. Unfortunately, as the main owner of the company, it seemed there were still some things that needed his personal signature where Pepper's just wouldn't do. He was thinking about designing a machine that could flawlessly fake his signature. He didn't dare mention this in front of the redhead for fear that he might be banned from the labs for the rest of his life.

The day went on and he spent most of it in his workshop. He managed to improve JARVIS’ security systems. Let's see you get past them without notice now Natasha, he thought to himself and moved on to continue with some minor repairs on his suit. It might have been the best suit made. Or not. There was always a space for improvement. With this one though, he would be able to survive in vacuum without suffocating for more than two hours. Maybe. He still needed to test it and he wasn’t too keen of the idea. Not that he wanted to make a repeat of his last trip to space ever again. Fortune favours the prepared, at least.

When the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, he decided to go out for night, for a change in scenery. Seeing as he was spending his drinking time with JARVIS only, he thought about inviting Rhodey to tag along this time. Or Happy. Well, he was going to take Happy anyway, since he was his driver. Sort of. Actually, no, he’s going to drive himself.

He won’t call Rhodey, they were still at odds after his best friend got mad at him for no reason. It wasn’t serious as far as he remembered. Although he did not remember why he got mad at him in the first place. I could have been something about not calling him during the invasion. Rhodey would soon realize he couldn’t live without Tony and his awesomeness.

He put on a suit as usual, a single-breasted grey one along with a red tie. He kept the bracelets with him at all times now, although only from a habit really, since they weren’t crucial in calling for the armour. He wasn't too keen on being caught off guard or thrown out another window yet again. He made sure he was never far from his suit, which in turn meant he didn't need to trust anyone with his life. He wasn’t in the mood for talking. Tony didn’t plan on lingering for long. Maybe he’d just find someone willing and head back home after all. Thankfully, Happy was waiting for him with a car already. He was reliable, Tony trusted him with his life, mostly.

Tony got to the driver’s seat and drove off.

The ride wasn’t long and they stopped in front _Onieals restaurant_. He was a regular and recognized by the staff.

“Thanks Happy, you’re free for tonight. I’ll take a cab when I’m done,” he said to his friend when he got out. Guess his mind already made the decisions for him – no Happy tonight.

He opened the doors to the restaurant and walked in. Once he was there, he checked the area. At first sight, it wasn’t the most luxurious restaurant. People might say this wasn’t his style at all. At least, nobody other than the stuff would look for him in such a place. There was no guard posted at the door like the bouncers in front of some of his favourite clubs and bars. Fortunately, the small restaurant wasn’t missing an attached bar, which was the most important condition for Tony Stark. The restaurant was quite crammed with all kinds of people during day. Tony only came here at nights along with couples who came for a romantic dinner. He liked this place nonetheless. What interested the genius were the lonely women who came for a drink. He was quick to please.

He continued observing the dim room and his eyes landed on a lonely woman sitting all by herself at a small table in the corner of the room. The good-looking woman had short, straight blond hair. She cut a fine figure in her black strapless dress. He entertained himself with images of his hands running down the sinuous form as she bared all for him. He smiled to himself at the image playing in his mind. Today was about to become less dull after all. He couldn’t see her eyes since she was looking down at the menu. Shame, he’d like to see their colour.

He barely made a step towards her, when he noticed a boy of about twelve/thirteen with his parents. The small figure followed after a couple towards a table furthest from the bar. Oh boy, families shouldn’t be here at this time, kids were always nuisance, especially at that age, just starting high school, thinking the world revolves around them. Tony used to think that too, but if the world was being honest with itself, it did spin around him. He would have to endure the kid this evening. Before he could look away, he noticed the couple didn’t interact with the kid. The kid seemed to be walking too close to the man. He saw the raven haired boy (it was a boy, although he didn’t see his face as he had his back to Tony) as he took out the man’s wallet. Tony believed the boy would get away with it without being noticed and so he decided to act.

“Hey, you!” he shouted and everyone including the boy startled and turned to stare at him. The boy’s eyes widened. Maybe he should have snuck quietly behind him. Perhaps then he wouldn't have to be chasing after him as the boy recovered from his stunned stance and fled the restaurant.

“Goddammit,” he cursed under his breath. Neat Tony, what was he expecting? He really ought to have seen it coming. Better go after him now. So far so, the kid didn’t have a big head start. When he reached the street, the black haired boy had already turned a corner. He headed after him. The 5 feet tall boy was fast, faster than Tony, but Tony didn’t give up. The streets were almost deserted, so people seeing him making a fool of himself was not a problem. The kid chose the worst paths, leading him into narrow back alleys with a lot of obstacles. He was keeping a big gap between them and it wasn’t getting smaller no matter how hard Tony tried. It wasn’t natural.

The genius didn’t even care about the wallet now. The boy was mocking him, he was sure of it. His fine fitting suit was destroyed by now from all the filth that had splashed on him as he bumped into dirty objects standing in his way. It certainly smelled of something awful and he knew that the stench would cling to him long after this had ended, he would need to burn his clothes and take multiple showers to feel clean again. No, he was _not_ exaggerating. Maybe he was. But chasing. Focus on chasing.

He was even considering calling his suit for this petty thief, but then thought it would be pointless, he didn’t want to attract too much attention after all. After a second, he heard a loud crash that came from around a corner up ahead as he was trying to get his second wind.

“Dammit!” an annoyed voice sounded from around the corner. Tony ran there immediately, new hope with adrenaline burning through his body. What he saw surprised him and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. He didn’t stop though and ran to the boy nonetheless grabbing his arm. The boy had knocked over a trash can which was just weird because he was agile and managed to avoid everything Tony then ran into. Tony pulled the kid from the ground, but didn’t loosen his grip. He didn’t even intend to as he saw the boy struggling.

The boy tried to yank out of the grip, but wasn’t strong enough for Tony. Surprisingly, he felt lighter than a boy his height ought to be. “Let go of me!” screamed the kid and didn’t stop trying to pull out. Tony caught his other arm by the wrist so that they were face to face.

“Then return the–!” he stopped in mid-sentence when the boy looked him right in his eyes. He couldn't have been more than about thirteen years old, but what caught his attention were his striking emerald eyes. The broken soul that stared back at him through poisonous green eyes told a story older than he could fathom, as if they had seen so many horrors and knew of endless tortures; they looked nothing like the eyes of child his age, they were a void of emotions.

For some unknown reason, the genius recognised them. He was sure he had seen them before. And wasn’t that funny. It was like recognizing person’s soul in a new body. His recognition was shown on his face as his own eyes widened and his mouth fell open, Tony stared at the boy for a long moment, frozen in place, praying to any god he didn’t believe in that he was wrong.

“Shit,” was the boy’s only response.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to this quick update ;)
> 
> A lot of thanks to my beta [Jennie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako) or on [tumblr](http://whereismydamnangel.tumblr.com/)  
> All mistakes are mine :)

While he was looking into the raven haired boy’s eyes in complete shock, he was thinking if this could really be true. Of course, it was just a little boy (Well, little...teenager, perhaps?), but his eyes! He was sure he had seen them before. But when he saw them two years ago, those emerald eyes were full of madness. What intrigued him about them was that besides the madness, they were full of sadness, as if they were pleading for help. Help me; they called before they once again hid behind the mask of rage and hatred. Loki. Could it be him? He had to find out.

But how could it be? After the invasion he read a lot about Norse mythology. From what he read, he deduced it was all bullshit. So could this boy standing in front of him truly be Loki?

Tony didn’t stop looking into his eyes and the boy returned a persistent look of his own. Tony failed to notice the boy stopped fighting back.

“Loki?” he murmured suspiciously, more to himself then to raven haired boy. “Will you stay calm?” The boy just nodded and waited. Tony slightly loosened the grip he had on boy’s elbow. As soon as he did that, the kid yanked hard. Expected. Tony didn’t let go.

“Let go of me you lunatic! Let me go!” he screamed. If anyone heard them they would think he was murdering the boy.

“Shh, Loki, stop.”

“What?!” his voice was pitched high. He was good actor. “Are you crazy?! Let me go!”

“Stop playing. I know who you are. You are Loki. Thor’s brother.” Loki cast him the most hateful look he’s ever seen on a child’s face.

“Thor is _NOT_ my brother!” he hissed at him.

“Hah! Gotcha!” he laughed. That was easy.

Loki then mumbled: “If I didn’t want you to know, you wouldn’t.”

“What was that?” A curse, perhaps? He waited a moment, before the boy calmed again. He needed to know more. What was he doing here? _How_ did he get here? Thor had the tesseract and that bridge of theirs was broken. And how was it possible he had the body of a child. Loki acted differently altogether and if he compared the kid’s strength with the Loki’s he knew, well, let’s just say the boy couldn’t claim himself a god anymore.

His effort to get out of the grip ceased and the boy sighed with surrender. Even without the suit, Tony had physical advantage over the boy. And Loki knew he had no chance. “What was that?” he asked one more time and looked him straight into his eyes saying come on, do you wanna go that way?

“Nothing.” He mumbled with resignation instead of the answer.

“Good. So now, we’re gonna have a little chat. What do you think?” Loki just glared at him but said nothing. “Here’s the thing. We can go calmly to the tower and do a little chatting about your time at Asgard and how the hell you got here _or_ we could call SHIELD and I am sure their talk with you would be slightly different. Their talk would include a nice cold cell, food and water once a day if at all and a couple of agents trained to get the truth from little aliens such as you. So what do you think? I know what I’d choose.” Well not exactly. He would choose the third option: Suit up and fight ‘till the end. Or suit up, frighten the agents and just walk away. Perhaps it would even work. Or not. Who cared now?

If it was even possible, the boy turned even paler at the mention of SHIELD. Good, that would make him behave.

Tony wasn’t sure if he would be capable of calling SHIELD. Of course, this was Loki, he was sure now, and this could be some Loki’s trap, but could he really do this to the boy? He looked like a kid and acted like one. On top of that, he was a little thief. What place in his master plan had stealing wallets?

“Ok I’ll go.” surrendered the boy unhappily. Ok, that was one thing. How would they get home now? Call a cab? He frowned at the idea of him and Loki sitting on backseats of an ugly, dirty, unknown car. Nope.

“Easy.” He warned Loki and let go of his elbow. He still held his one wrist with the other hand. Tony pulled out his Stark phone.

“Jarvis, call Happy.” While he was arranging their lift, Tony inspected the boy who wasn’t paying him any attention now. He explored the alley and was probably looking for something that would help him get out of this situation. When he found nothing, he scowled and turned back to Tony. “Our lift will be here any minute.”

Loki’s face was still one of a child, but if you looked closely, you could see traces of what would be very sharp cheekbones in the future. The ones he had last time on Earth. He must have looked like this…ages ago. The boy’s raven hair was shorter now, but long nonetheless, and unkempt. Huh, raven hair like raven nest. Wait, did ravens have nests? Never mind.

Loki was at least a head shorter than Tony and Tony was a short person (What?! He was not!), so it surprised him to see Loki this small. The Loki he remembered was a lot taller than this one and, even if it pained him, than him. Still, as a boy Loki seemed to be tall but very skinny. Did he ever eat?

And then it hit him. The wallet. Loki really looked unhealthy thin and there were bags under his eyes. He didn’t pay any attention to them; he just presumed all pale people had them. Loki was probably alone on Earth, maybe on run. Where did he stay at nights? Did he stay anywhere at all? Did he sleep? It didn’t look like it.

He was pulled out from his pondering by Loki’s childish yet deep voice. He remembered he called it smooth before. “What?” Loki was interested. Oh, Tony didn’t realized he stared at him nor how long. Awkward. Thank God there was the sound of a car horn. Good thing he had a tracker on his Stark phone, so Happy found him quickly and stopped near the alley.

Tony grabbed Loki by his elbow and dragged him to the car. If he fought back, Tony failed to notice.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small misunderstanding with Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, weekend – that is the only reason for everyday update.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> It is AU, so the characters won't act the same way as in the movies or comics - that would be impossible task for me :)  
> Also changing POV from Tony to Happy sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> A lot of thanks to my beta [Jennie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako) or on [tumblr](http://whereismydamnangel.tumblr.com/)  
> All mistakes are mine :)

“Now, don’t say anything about who you are and where you come from. I don’t need Happy involved. It would be better if you didn’t say anything, ok?” the boy’s expression was blank and the only sign of him paying attention was a quick glance. “Is that clear?” asked Tony waiting for an answer.

“You just told me not to say anything,” objected the boy.

“There are things such as nodding, shrugging or shaking your head in this world you know that? So?” Loki just shrugged. “I’ll take that as yes.” Loki shrugged again. Annoying kid.

Happy was waiting outside the car and was looking for Tony. When he spotted him, he shot Tony surprised glance. After all, he wasn’t expecting to be picking up Tony and certainly not in an abandoned alley. That made him think about what his boss was doing at nights when he wasn’t not saving the world. Usually he would pick Tony in front of a classy restaurant, young woman by his side, blond – he had a thing for those. In those moments Happy envied rich geniuses who were saving the world. All he had to do was to ask and in a second he was surrounded by a crowd of women who craved to go to Tony’s place.

He didn’t see that picture in front of him this time. Something was off today and it wasn’t because of this dirty place in some dubious part of the town. Next to Tony was walking a young boy, well, more like dragged. He was no more than fifteen years old. Happy narrowed his eyes at Tony and pointed at the boy with his hand. He waited (hoped) Tony would explain. When the two got to the car, Tony was quiet, which was an uncommon thing with Tony.

“Tony,” Happy started cautiously, “I know you like experimenting and trying new things, but I think this is too much for you too.” he said calmly. This was a misunderstanding surely. Tony wasn’t…he couldn’t. True, his boss was crazy and did things to get attention, but he was good deep down somewhere. This was just a kid. And a male one on top of that. Tony didn’t do men.

“Happy. I–I know this could be a mistake. I know it, but I can’t just let him go.” Happy went to back door of the car and opened them for this unusual couple. Oh God, it would surely come out, he thought while Tony shoved the kid in and got in after the boy. And he was being an accomplice. His boss must have gone crazy from public pressure and he switched to the dark side. Weird, sick dark side but dark side nonetheless. Soon he would fly around in his suit hurting people. “Do you think I should tell someone?” broke him from musing Tony’s nervous voice. Did he have remorse? They drove off and headed back to the tower.

“Tony, it’s a problem, quite serious, but you’ll gain nothing from telling people. Imagine what would press wrote about you?” Happy started panic. He saw it in his mind. ‘Tony stark moved from curvy women to little boys. His accomplice Happy Hogan, who was always present…’

“No, not like that. I was thinking about telling Pepper. She could help. She could help me figure out what to do with him. I can’t just let him go now, can I?” _Murder?_ Happy was clenching the wheel tight and didn’t dare to turn over to Tony. How could he look him in the eyes now? Tony trusted him with his secret and all Happy could think about was how to get out of this mess.

“But how should I tell her? He is a threat! He doesn’t look like it, but it is just a mask. These kids have it. All angel on the outside, little devils inside, right?” Tony turned to the boy. Loki was leaning on the window and was staring out. Great, he’ll have to get it cleaned. He saw Loki smiling in his reflection. What was so funny? This was serious! Loki’s future was in Tony’s hands. He would prefer to just toss it out and don’t have to decide anything. “Hey Pep, guess who I brought home? God of mischief himself.”

“I wouldn’t call him a _God_ exactly, Tony.” Was his voice shaking? Loki snorted next to Tony.

“Yeah, me neither, but he is. He was last time.” Last time?! What _last_ time? Oh God, Happy thought. “He made a big mess. Things got really dirty. Whole NY was recovering for a long time.” Loki was nervously squirming beside Tony. “And then we had peace for a while. Thor took him back home. New York is almost as it was before. And soon it will be even greater than before, ‘cause I’m working on new reactor and with it there will be no more problem with electricity. Wow, that sounded like some stupid commercial. Never mind, I’m still awesome.”

“Don’t you think you have too big of an ego?” mumbled Loki. Tony shot him frowned look. Loki wasn’t any longer frowning and didn’t have blank face. He looked amused and was possibly holding back laugh.

“Thor is involved too?!” No, this was not a squeak. This was completely mature calm voice.

“Sure. He’s his brother after all. One would say they could restrain him and keep him there at least for a century, but no. And then he walks among people on Earth and steals like he owns this place.”

“Who?”

“What? _Who_ who?”

“Who’s Thor’s brother?”

“Well…Loki. Pay attention a little bit, would you?”

“And what about him?” Happy just didn’t get it. Why were they talking about Loki?

“Jeez. I found him in the restaurant stealing a wallet.” Tony was thinking for a second and then turned to Loki. “Where is it anyway?”

“I dropped it.” Loki answered with a sheepish smile. Tony completely forgot why he chased him in the first place.

“Where’s Loki now?” Happy asked dumbfounded. Tony looked at him as if he had gone mad.

“Who do you think we are riding with? I said he was different, didn’t I? Here you see how much people really listen to me. Ignoring me when I wanna say something – that they can. But when they need me, when there is some bad guy threatening the city, that is all ‘Tony, we need you. You are our only salvation.’ ” Tony continued babbling but Happy wasn’t paying him any attention anymore. So this is Loki? Not Tony’s victim? He felt incredibly relieved. He was a little ashamed of what he thought Tony was capable of doing. But who wouldn’t think that? It was hard with Tony. He thought everyone followed his trail of thoughts easily and understood it perfectly.

They pulled up at the tower. Meanwhile in the backseat, Loki’s smile faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character coming in next chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounter with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader **[Jennie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako)** or on [tumblr](http://whereismydamnangel.tumblr.com/)  
>  – Thank you!  
> All mistakes are mine :)

The moment they entered the tower, Tony ordered a full lockdown. He didn’t want any unexpected visitors.

‘Did something happen, sir? Are you aware of the person next to you?’

“Jarvis, is Pepper upstairs?” he ignored him. Tony still wasn’t sure about telling Pepper. He didn’t want to endanger her but he had no idea what to do.

‘No, sir. Should I call her?’ the AI offered. Tony still holding Loki. He didn’t dare to release him. The boy hadn’t tried anything since they got into the car. He thought it better to be cautious. The two stood in front of Tony’s private elevator and Loki was looking around in surprise. Tony imaginarily patted himself on the back. He was always amused when he saw the astonished looks on his visitors’ faces when they heard Jarvis’ voice for the first time. Huh, but Loki heard him once before already, didn’t he?

“Yes, tell her it’s an emergency. That we’re all going to die if she won’t come. The fate of all mankind depends on Pepper.” Tony took Loki into the elevator.

“I am not sure if Miss Potts will take the bait.”

“You’ll figure out what to say. To the penthouse.” The elevator started moving and both Tony and Loki stood there unmoving until they stopped on the top floor of the Avengers Tower. When they got out, Loki immediately started moving and turning around so that he had a good look at everything in the room.

“Hey, stop that.” Tony said when the boy almost slipped his hand because of his constant turning. “Jarvis–”

‘Miss Potts is on the way and should be here in twenty minutes. Also, she didn’t sound very excited about it. Sir.’

“Keep that _sir_ for someone else. Why so long?”

‘I believe it is because of the city. It is rather big and the travel even with empty roads as now can take a while.’

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mute.” _I don’t need your sass right now._ Ok, not very clever move. Tony glanced down at Loki, who was looking directly at his face. Awkward silence settled over the room. Tony cleared his throat to release the tension just a bit. “Ok, you’re going to sit on the sofa and not move. At all. You won’t do anything until I tell you. You and I are gonna wait for Pepper and then we’ll see. Understood?” Loki nodded but kept standing on the same spot. Tony snorted and led the boy to the sofa. He released the kid and motioned for him to sit down. Loki did, obedient, but said nothing.

“Do you ever speak?” Tony wanted to get rid of the piercing silence. Should he play some music? How long did he have to wait before Pepper arrived? Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. “And don’t bring up that I told you not to do anything.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “You already broke it, you know.” Tony sat down on the armchair opposite Loki.

“Um, Jarvis? Where’s Pepper?” he waited for an answer and added after a moment: “You can speak already.”

‘I just tested you. It was three minute since you asked last time. Try again in another three minutes. It should be less then.’

“I am seriously considering taking you apart.” Tony was impatient; he kept patting with his feet, tapping with his fingers against the coffee table and now and then ran his hand through his hair.

“And now?” he asked after few minutes.

‘She will be here in ten minutes, sir.’

What made Tony nervous was Loki continuously staring at him. He felt like he was some kind of experiment where everything he did was inspected and dissected. Tony was looking everywhere but Loki. When he once accidentally looked at the kid in his tower he began panic.

“Stop it.” He said simply.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything,” answered a genuinely surprised Loki.

“You’re staring. Stop it.” Tony was always on the giving part of staring, not the receiving.

“Sorry, but these are called eyes and are used for watching. I just happen to use them.”

“Fine. There are another ways we can wait for Pepper. I have a big cage down the tower. It is quite similar to the one in helicarrier. I’m sure you remember that one. I haven’t used it yet. You wanna be the first?”

“Um…kinky.” There was no sign of a smile on Loki’s face.

“Wha–You’re too young for that kind of thoughts.”

“And you’re too old.” Loki was speaking disinterestedly in a low voice.

“I am not. I am the perfect age.” Tony tried to keep calm.

“Sure you are.” He mocked him with no hint of a smile. How did he hold the mask on?

“At least I am not a powerless-old-man-used-to-be-god-tried-to-conquer-the-world-and-failed in a body of a human little kid.” That was lame. Maybe next time he could say something better.

“Who says I am helpless?” Loki uttered quietly.

“You don’t deny the old man thing though?” Tony had enough. “Jar–”

‘Miss Potts has arrived. She has trouble getting up due to the lockdown.’

“Let her in Jarvis.”

‘Already done sir.’

Tony started tapping his fingers anew, eyes never leaving Loki. Maybe he should call SHIELD. There was nothing they could think of that would make sure Loki wasn’t a danger. And he was pretty sure he would go mad if he was going to be in Loki’s presence for too much longer.

“Ok, Tony, would you be so _kind_ and tell me what is so important you couldn’t just phone me. I hope you have good explanation to why I had to drive across the city at this hour,” Sounded through the comm from the elevator. Tony was counting floors in his mind.

When he heard a simple clink, Tony turned around relieved to Pepper, who stepped out the elevator. Pepper’s eyes immediately settled on Loki.

“Who’s that?” she asked suspiciously.

“Um, just promise me first, you won’t panic–” Loki zipped past Tony, towards the elevator but most importantly towards Pepper. Tony didn’t have time to swear and Loki was at Pepper. No, no, no. This was the mistake he should have seen coming. Did Loki wait for this moment? Tony’s thoughts ran miles per second. Is this how it ends? His life means nothing without Pepper. “Jarvis!” he screamed.

“Yes, sir?” asked disinterestedly his AI.

“Please, help me. That man is a psycho! Not only did he kidnap me, he’s holding me here against my will. Please, I am scared. I just want to go home.” Loki cried embracing Pepper. Well, Tony sure didn’t expect that. There were tears in Loki’s eyes that started falling down. Fuck, he was a good actor. “He keeps talking about gods and destroying the city. He went mad! Please, don’t–” his voice broke, “Don’t leave me with him alone. He– he threatened me. He said he’d call some people who’ll torture me!” he was screaming and sobbing. “Please, ple–” his voice broke again. Tony wasn’t capable of a thing. He could only stare stunned in turns from Pepper to Loki and vice versa.

“Could you explain it to me, Antony?” If her infuriated voice didn’t tell him he was in trouble, her use of his full name certainly did. Whoever said Natasha was scary never saw angry Pepper’s face. Loki kept sobbing with wrapped arms around Pepper’s waist. She was returning the embrace.

“It isn’t– Yeah I may have said those things, but this is _Loki_.” He blurted out. “ _The_ Loki. Loki the God. _The_ Loki who led an entire army of aliens to our precious Earth. _The_ Loki!” He didn’t need to defend himself. This was ridiculous. Pepper stiffened for a moment but then looked incredulously at Tony. Loki kept whimpering. Just ridiculous.

“Tony, he is just a kid. Why would you think he’s Loki?” she felt the boy tighten the embrace. “What is your name?” She asked gently and looked down at the boy in her arms. Pepper caught his chin and tilted his head so she could see his face. His eyes were strangely shining green.

“Um, my na–” started the boy, but was interrupted by Tony.

“Look at his eyes. Green. Just like Loki's. Simple rational conclusion.” argued Tony.

“Even Bruce tends to have green eyes. That doesn’t make him Loki.”

“He confirmed it! Ask him about Thor!”

Pepper nodded. “Do you know who Thor is, sweetheart?” _Sweetheart?_ She can’t call him that. That’s Tony’s nickname.

“He’s a superhero.” answered Loki. He tilted his head to one side so that he could see Tony and there on that pale face, Tony saw a smug smile. Bastard.

“Ok, I’ll prove it, I can prove it. Jarvis?” Tony continued before Jarvis could reply his: ’Yes, sir?’ “How many _humans_ are in the room?”

‘Two.’ Loki visibly gulped.

“Hah! Told ya!” he did something similar to a dance and Loki looked up at Pepper. The red head narrowed her eyes, but didn’t move away.

“Jarvis,” started Pepper, “How many people are in the room?” Loki let go of Pepper and stepped away a little further from her. He wiped the still leaking tears.

“And how many _gods_ are in the room?” asked Tony smugly.

“None.” Tony’s face faded a little before lighted anew.

“That makes sense. Thor and his fellow aliens are not really gods.”

“I am aware of what you meant, sir, but the physiology of this boy is not identical with the one of Thor.”

“What?” Before Jarvis could tell anything else, Pepper turned to Loki again. “Is it true? You _are_ Loki?” Loki was doggedly looking on the ground. He didn’t intend answering. Pepper didn’t know how to react. The easiest thing would be do whatever she came here to do. “Why am I here, Tony?”

“I kind of hoped you to tell me what to do about him.” He pointed to Loki.

“Me? Isn’t this one of those hero things you are dealing with, with the others?”

“I guess so but–” he looked at Loki. He felt very nervous now despite Pepper being there. “Could we talk elsewhere?” he offered to Pepper. Loki kept burning holes to the ground and the red head nodded. “I think that’s for the best.”

“Jarvis, keep your eyes on Loki. If he as much as moves, inform me. If he tries anything, you have permission to knock him out.”

“I believe he is moving, sir.”

“Fine. Breathing is allowed. Maybe even blinking. No stretching.” Tony shot one last look to Loki. “Behave.” He ordered and left the room. Pepper gave Loki worried look as she followed Tony out of the room. Loki was still glaring at the ground.

  


**~°~**

  


“Where have you been?” asked Loki when he felt someone else’s presence. He would recognise that trail of energy anywhere anytime.

“I had some work to do.” retorted a black haired girl, a few years older than Loki.

“I am glad you’re back.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay. I am just deep lost in one fanfiction + it is almost end of term at schools and all teachers are going crazy.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so if you don't want to read a chapter full of mistakes, you must wait a little more. :)

“Are you kidding, Tony? You are not throwing him on a street.” Their conversation continued even after ten lengthy minutes. After Pepper with Jarvis had convinced him that Loki was not a threat (but he still didn’t believe it completely), they decided they won’t hand him to SHIELD. The question, what to do with him now, remained.

Tony’s suggestion was to return him where he had found him and hope the rest will work itself out. Pepper was strictly against. “Didn’t you see how he looked? What if something happened to him? You want to be responsible for it?”

Tony couldn’t understand why she cared so much. Why has this mother instinct woken in her? “You do realise who are we talking about, right? I’m sure he can take care of himself. He managed ‘till now.” Pepper looked at him incredulously. 

“He managed? Did you look at him? Tony, you yourself said he was stealing. I am sorry but this isn’t how managing looks like!”

“Uh, Pepper…”

“Don’t ‘Pepper’ me. He stays until we think of something else. That is my last word.”

  


**~°~**

  


“Where are we anyway?” asked his BFF Leah. The black haired girl looked around her. “It certainly looks better than the places you chose before.”

“We’re not sleeping here. We’ll soon be gone.”

“Pity. It would be a nice change.” She said with a sad smile.

“As if you had to stay there with me.”

“I did. I do.”

“No you don’t.” Loki mumbled. He didn’t want her to hear that because he was grateful she was there. Now and before.

“Why can’t we stay here? It’s a nice place.”

“It belongs to Stark.” He didn’t need to explain it, she knew who Stark was. Who didn’t anyway?

“So? Trust me, we’re sleeping here tonight. You’re going to have a nice, soft bed and many other things. Like pillows. Or shower. You need one.” Loki snorted when he saw her sly smile. He didn’t believe her about the overnight stay. She only ever wanted to cheer him up, no matter if she said the truth or lie. He was grateful for her. She had been with Loki on Earth since….since he could remember. She had appeared once in a while and stayed for as long as he needed her. From minutes just to check on him to days in his worse days.

  


**~°~**

  


“Fine, fine, okay. But you’ll tell him. I don’t like it. I don’t have to like it. And he won’t be hanging around the tower. You’ll tell him all this, yeah?”

“You are coming with me, Tony.”

“Of course I am. I won’t leave you with him alone. Jarvis, did he behave?”

‘He did nothing, sir. Except talking.’

“What talking. What did he say?” Was he doing spells? Magic? Bullshit, there is no such thing as magic. Just illusions and unexplored and incomprehended science.

‘He appeared to be talking to someone.’

“Is Loki alone in the room?”

‘Yes, sir.’

“Well great. Thanks Pep. I have a schizophrenic. Jarvis, save the footage. I’ll look at it later.”

  


**~°~**

  


When he heard footsteps on the other side of the door he looked alarmed at Leah. His heart clenched. _Leah must disappear._

But she just looked at him calmly. “Don’t worry.” Loki nodded and turned to face the door. He had learnt to trust her completely.

The door opened and Tony entered the room. His face was blank but Loki didn’t pay much attention to the man. Right after him Pepper walked in, who affably smiled at him. The smile reminded him of someone, although wasn’t sure of whom. It felt strange; no one on Earth treated him kindly. Except Leah, of course, but he didn’t count her. She wasn’t really that much from Midgard.

“Loki?” Pepper addressed him. Loki glanced over his shoulder where Leah stood unmoving. The adults didn’t look as if they noticed her and Loki visibly calmed down. Sure, no mortal had seen her before, but he could never be careful enough. He noted to himself, later, he must ask her how she did it; to teach him how to make himself invisible. If he was capable of doing it.

“Yes?” he politely confirmed his attention.

“Now listen to me for a moment and don’t interrupt. Can you do it?” she asked him gently.

“You don’t have to talk to me like a child, you know? I get it.” He didn’t take it as offence but frowned a little anyway. Why did she treat him this way?

“But that is what you are. A child. That is why you will stay for a while.” Loki looked up startled with what she said and before she could continue he blurted out: “What? For how long?” Will he be locked in a cage? Why wouldn’t they just let him go? Ah, probably because of what he had done.

“We’ll see. But until you’ll behave, we won’t have any problem, there won’t be any SHIELD. You can move freely in the tower, but-”

“But I can’t go out, can I.” It wasn’t a question. He considered it and when Pepper added nothing he asked: “And if I refuse?”

“We can’t let you go.” Tony spoke for the first time since he walked in the room. “But I wouldn’t hand you to SHIELD. I wouldn’t want that for anyone.” He paused for just a moment, possibly as threat to Loki, so that he knew what he would do if he misbehaved. “Then, we’ll figure out how to contact Thor. You have a punishment to attend to after all.” After this sentence Loki’s eyes widened as well as his nostrils as he sharply inhaled a breath. Frightened he turned to Leah but she only encouragingly smiled to him.

“Don’t worry yourself, we’ll think of something.” She calmed him. He nodded and turned back. Pepper watched him contemplative and even Tony looked unsure about what he said wrong.

“Okay then.” He said simply. Pepper’s face brightened but Tony on the contrary looked disappointed and a bit irritated.

“Excellent. I’ll have your room prepared. Maybe you wanna change your clothes? I will get you some. And if you want, you can go to shower. Certainly it was a long time since…” she trailed of and started anew: “And when you’re finished, your clothes will be prepared. Oh, and you must be hungry. I’ll order pizza. Do you eat pizza? Huh, everyone likes pizza.” Her bright smile was contagious, because Loki felt his lips twitching up slightly in the corners.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He agreed silently.

Tony slowly caught Pepper by wrist and walked with her away from the kid. He didn’t want him to hear them. He would feel awkward if Loki knew he felt uncomfortable around him.

“You’ll stay, right?” he asked her.

“Sure, Tony. I have a lot to do, don’t worry. Tomorrow - or is it today already? – I have to go shopping. You are running out of food and I should buy some suitable clothes for Loki. And I have a meeting later, which can’t be postponed. I can excuse you, but I must attend to it.”

“No you don’t.” he said desperately.

Pepper sighed. “Tony, He is just a child. And it’s not like you have to babysit him. You have Jarvis here, he can look after him. I will prepare his room in a different floor if you don’t want him here.” Then she turned to Loki. “Come with me. I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

Tony was surprised how calm Pepper looked. This behaviour wasn’t unusual with her, she was nice to everyone. But what worried him was how she treated the boy. Had she already forgotten who he was?

Pepper hooked her arm around Loki’s shoulders and even if it was a little uncomfortable, he didn’t shake her off and let her lead him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter can also take a while, because I need to get something out of my mind.  
> And I finished Oneshot [The One With A Mermen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/656140) \- Frostiron, AU, Merman!Loki


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower, Leah, pizza, talk with Pepper, coward Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. If you want beta'd version, you must wait, sorry.  
> I had this written like a week ago, but I had to translate it first and translating is really boring, so...
> 
> It is a little longer than usually.
> 
> 7.2.2013

Loki got out of a shower, all wet, strands of raven hair clung to his face. He stood in spacy bathroom big enough for a double bed and even with it in, there would be enough space for a couple of wardrobes. Next to shower enclosure, which was across one huge bathtub, lied folded pile of clean towels. Loki preferred showers, primarily because of the feeling of hot water running down his body. That of course didn’t change the fact, that he spent there the same amount of time he would in a bath. He took the largest towel and wrapped himself in it whole. The air in the bathroom was wet and hot, but as soon as he would leave the room, he would be cold again.

The boy remained in the bathroom for a little longer, though. He stepped in front of the mirror standing on the floor, higher than him and began examining his features. He looked unhealthy shade of pale but that was nothing new. He pulled one arm from under the towel and pulled his hair from his face behind ears. From behind them tired eyes were looking at him, flitting along his face and examining every detail. Shower definitely helped him; he was cleaner now and his features were relaxed. Bags under his eyes were dark, but he could do nothing about it now, only large number of sleep would help. The conclusion of his examining? He looked way better than during last couple of months.

His stomach rumbled and he moved his arm to it so that he was lightly hugging himself. It was unpleasant feeling he knew well, nevertheless he had not gotten used to it. He frowned and let his towel fall down to ground. He explored his body. His frown deepened when he saw his ribs showing under his skin. He shuddered from the sight. He had to do something about it. Maybe if he were here for a longer time- No, he couldn’t count on that.

He went to take another, smaller towel and wrapped it around his waist. He unlocked the door leading to the guest room Pepper had introduced him as his room. He hadn’t had much time to look around, the idea of hot shower pushed him forward and when he had seen the bathroom he had walked into it and had locked the door.

The first thing he saw was pile of clothes on a double bed. He walked to it and scrutinized what had been prepared for him. A simple red t-shirt, grey hoody, black sweats (Sweats?! I am not wearing those!), underwear and socks. Next to the bed lied plush slippers. He sighed discontented. Sure, it was clean and new and just a moment before he would do anything for getting from his old dirty clothes, that now lied crumpled on the floor of the bathroom. But this clothes? He would have to have a talk with Pepper about what to buy and what not to. If it were up to him, he’d buy the same clothes he had before. Hoody, yes, but his black-green, dark jeans. No shirt. He liked the feeling of just his hoody on his skin.

When he put on the ridiculous clothes (Ugh. Did the sweats seriously said ‘Stark’s Property’? He shuddered.), he started looking through the room. Food was waiting for him in Stark’s living room. He smiled at thought of huge mahogany bed, unfortunately with red bedclothes (Why were they so obsessed with red?) in which he would sleep today, it would be all his. Undignified he jumped to it, wrapped himself to moment before made up quilts and laughed. Then as if he was afraid someone would see him acting like this, he climbed of the bed, adjusted his clothes, rearranged his hair, smoothed it back (Or tried. When they dried out, they would be unruly again, sticking out everywhere.) and replaced his expression with blank face.

He moved to a wardrobe (What, no walk-in closet? In Stark’s house? I am disappointed.) and opened it. He didn’t expect anything and that was what he got. The wardrobe was empty and later ho found out all of the others were too including night stand and to his enormous disappointment so was the bookcase. 

The room looked elegant, there were pictures of landscapes on the walls, but it was easy to tell it was unoccupied. It didn’t evoke the idea of home. Loki didn’t mind. He wouldn’t stay for long.

“You know, the pizza is probably already cold. What are you looking at?” sounded behind him. Loki turned startled.

“How long are you sitting here?” he asked angered when he saw Leah resting in a wicker chair, smug smile plastered on her face. Flush crept into his cheeks when he realized he had been changing his clothes not five minutes ago.

Leah laughed heartily and when Loki’s flush deepened she took mercy on him. “Ah, don’t worry. Only few seconds. But really, that food lies there for some time now.” Loki averted his gaze and turned to leave. He stopped by the door, looked at the slippers and shuddered again. (Uh, nope.) He looked back at Leah and waited. When she didn’t rise he asked:

“Are you coming?” Leah smiled at him sincerely (regretfully?) and shook her head.

“No, it’s ok. I’m not hungry.” Loki sighed sadly.

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you.” He stubbornly looked to ground, refused to look her in the eyes from fear she would see the tears. (Not that he was crying. Loki doesn’t cry.)

“Yes.” When Loki turned away even more so that it looked like he was leaving, Leah was next to him in no time. She caught his arm and turned him sot that he was facing her. He was still staring to the ground. She pulled him closer and pressed him to her. She hugged him and soothed him with silent nonsenses. 

“Do you have to?”

“Loki…do not worry. You are safe here. Nothing will happen. There are no dangers here. If there were, you know I would stay. I would never let you stay here. I’ll come to visit you again.”

“When?” Loki almost sobbed. _Such immature reactions. Pull yourself together, Loki! So what? She’s leaving. It’s not like she’ll be gone forever._ As he was remembering, it had always been like this. Not that he would ever showed her, but every time Leah left, he wanted to bury someplace dark and weep. 

“When you need me, alright?” Loki willed away the tears and let the mask take control.

“Ok.” He said and went to leave. As he was by the door, he heard hopeful “I’m gonna miss you.” behind himself. Loki’s mask fell apart for a fraction of a second and turned to one of sorrow, but it was back sooner before even Loki could register the change. 

  


**~°~**

  


 

When Loki trudged into the living room in Stark’s penthouse, Pepper was already waiting for him seated in the sofa. When she heard approaching footsteps she turned to Loki and smiled.

“Look at you.” She never stopped smiling even when she examined him. Small wrinkle showed up on her forehead when she frowned a little. “You need different color. I am going shopping today; I’ll look at something for you.” Loki’s answer was tiny nod.

“Well come eat so you can go sleep. You must be tired.” Loki crossed the distance and got to the sofa opposite Pepper’s and sat down. He sat stiff and uncomfortably, but refused to relax in presence of someone else. He stared at the coffee table on which lied a few cardboard boxes. 

“I didn’t know what you like so I ordered more. Piquant took Tony, sorry.” Only then did Loki realize Stark wasn’t present in the room. Good. He wasn’t paying attention on what Pepper saying, he just vaguely noted she was describing him kinds of pizzas. When he still didn’t move, Pepper motioned to the pizzas. “Don’t you want one?” Loki watched her and Pepper started to be desperate. She leaned over to the boxes, opened first one and took one slice. To the other hand she took tablet and started to work. 

Loki examined her for a little longer and then leaned to the pizza himself and looked at the content of it. Salami. Anyway it didn’t matter which one he took. His stomach would take anything in this moment. He took one slice into his both hands and started eating. It wasn’t hot, but fortunately it wasn’t cold either. Loki missed Pepper’s small content smile.

As soon as he finished the first slice he seized another one and kept going like this until they had to open new box. Ugh, champignons. Yaay, corn. He was nibbling at the pizza for a moment, picking out unwanted ingredients.

Pepper stopped pretending she worked and looked up at Loki. He noticed her gaze, raised one eyebrow and waited. Pepper didn’t have time to prepare her question. She didn’t want the silence to continue so she asked straight.

“What are you doing here Loki?” Even if the boy expected similar question sooner or later (and he preferred later), the question caught him off guard. He considered lying and/or truth, but what was what exactly? So he pretended he didn’t understand.

“Um, what?”

“What are you doing here?” she asked him curiously, examining his face. Was she aware of his bluff?

“Um,” _stop being nervous, Loki_ , “Stark brought me here and you said-”

“What are you doing on Earth?” his nervousness took control and he put the slice of pizza back into the box. Then he started tapping his fingers to his knees. Quickly he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders several times as if it was good enough explanation.

“I-I-,” he gulped visibly.

“That is alright Loki, we have time.” Loki looked everywhere but the redhead. 

“I don’t need time. I don’t know.” He mumbled. “I-I don’t know why I am here.” _Stop Loki. Stop talking. That’s enough. You said too much._

“What do you mean? How did you get here?” Thoughts that should have stayed buried deep and far in his mind started to stir. He was squirming and trying to figure out how to get out.

Pepper was watching him all the time but didn’t push further. “How do you like it here?” ‘When you’re not killing tens of people, not ruining the city.’ didn’t leave her mouth. She had a feeling it wouldn’t go well. 

It seemed Loki calmed a little when thy abandoned the subject. He answered and even looked to Pepper, although not into her eyes. “I’ve seen better.”

Pepper laughed at this. “Someday you can tell me about the nine realms.” Loki smiled, bitter, but smile the same.

“And your room? What do you think?”

“Where is Stark?” asked Loki ignoring her question. He was as surprised as Pepper with the question that had left his mouth. He wanted to ask, yes, but he didn’t want it to sound eager and interested. 

Pepper answered with smile. Loki was still surprised how honest her smile looked. He didn’t see any fault in it, any lie. And he knew a lot about lying. 

“He’s probably in the workshop and won’t come out next few days.”

“What’s he doing there?” Damn his curiosity.

“Working on a project?”

“What project?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” He told him and laughed lightly. It was like answering small child.

“Did he create the voice?” Pepper made a thoughtful face but the she lighten up.

“Jarvis? Yes, he is-”

“A robot? Like his suit?”

“Be glad Tony didn’t hear you.”

“Why?” he pressed he.

“It’s not a ‘robot’. AI is more accurate.”

“Artificial intelligence? Oh, of course, I think I’ve read about it.”

“Oh?”

“Um, In a book. About robots and stuff.” He paused but continued after a moment. “Do you know that the very first idea of robots wasn’t any machine in kitchen, mixing food, um, anything? Not even figures from metal and wires, or faking or copying human emotions? They were biological figures from biological material. Like flesh and stuff. Perfect copies of humans except they didn’t have emotions. At least that’s what I’ve read. But then they had emotions, so-” he stopped himself in the middle of his chattering, quick pouring words.

“That sounds interesting. Maybe I should read it too. What is it called?” reacted quickly Pepper.

“Um, _Rossum's universal robots_.” He paused again and when Pepper wanted to say something more he added: “Um, I’d like to go sleep.” He uttered and stood up to leave.

“Good night.” Pepper called behind him. The boy opened his mouth to respond but closed it again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still holed up in the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry. If you want to read beta'd version, you must wait.  
> Please write me, when you find mistakes.
> 
> 9.2.2013

Tony hadn’t come out of the workshop for several days. He had hid away there the day Loki had appeared and since then they didn’t see him out. He was occasionally working on a minor project; he was still trying to find the loophole that allowed access to the tower to Tasha and Clint without him knowing it. Now he needed to solve it more than ever. He didn’t want to see how it would end if they saw Loki there. How big was chance that Natasha would recognize Loki, when even Tony was capable of identifying his enemy in a little boy?

Sometimes he worked on and was improving the suit. It didn’t need any repairs; he wasn’t out with it in a long time. 

Once in a while he heard the sound of door opening and after a moment closing again. When he looked up he saw a tray next to him, carrying food and drink.

And of course his main project of this week was keeping an eye on Loki. Even though he trusted Jarvis, that he would warn him if something fishy was happening, he ordered him to replay him every moment of Loki’s stay in the tower. So this way there was running screen with Loki while Tony was working on his suit.

First thing Jarvis had played the day he buried himself with box of pizza, was the recording of Loki waiting for his verdict.

“Jarvis, play it again.”

_I am glad you’re back._ Long pause. _We’re not sleeping here. We’ll soon be gone._ Pause. _As if you had to stay there with me._ And so it went on. It was like listening one half of a dialog.

He sighed. “Jarvis, how does it sound to you? Wait, don’t speak. Did you trace any sign of magic in the room? Is it possible that someone was there?”

‘No magic, sir. Though, I can’t say for sure. I don’t have enough information about it for me to detect it. Not even with the scans I did of the technology from Chitauri.’

“So it is not possible, that someone was in the room? Or, what if he talked with someone from a distance? I am running out of ideas; cooperate a little bit, would you?”

‘There was no other person in the room in that very moment, sir. And I didn’t trace any sign of magic, or anything that would indicate long-distance connection.’

“So, no magic then. Are you saying the boy has an imaginary friend?”

‘I am not saying or suggesting anything, sir.’

After that he replayed footage from the rest of the day. He examined every Loki’s jerks, glances behind him, stare to ground. Pity, he lacked footage from Loki’s bedroom. He would have to install camera there just in case. There was none purely for moral reasons. 

It went on like this, hour after hour and later day after day. He watched Loki settled in his room, more and more often leaving it. First he moved only in his floor (His? Tony, all of the floors are yours.), he looked through every cupboards and every corner of every room, was memorizing everything. Nothing harmful.

Pepper got him tons of new clothes form socks through sweaters and shoes to winter jackets. (Yes, plural. Like he would leave the tower.) She had spent a fortune for superfluous clothes and things like shampoos and other unimportant things.   
Loki didn’t talk to himself from the first day.

 

Fourth day of Loki’s stay in the tower, the boy ventured to go to the penthouse. Jarvis naturally informed Tony and watched him all along. Loki headed for one special place. He went through the whole place like he had known it since birth and it belonged to him. He got to the last door in the hall, place where Tony had never been and the boy opened them. He walked in to the spacious library and started to examine its content.

Wide honest smile spread on his face, the one Tony hadn’t seen yet. Sure, the boy smiled from time to time, sometimes when he exchanged a few words with Pepper like when she brought him food. (Mostly one from a snobbish restaurant. She had said that Loki needed to gain some weight and it would not be amiss for Loki to taste some real food while doing it.)

Loki walked through aisles and read titles of books. Every time he saw something interesting he would grab it and carried it to one of the tables in the library. This way he gathered tens of books. He looked at them then inquisitive, little sad that he wouldn’t be able to carry all of them. He wanted to take them down to his own living room. 

“Jarvis, tell Loki he can read in the library.” And then he laughed when he saw Loki jerk when he heard Jarvis’ voice. He looked around himself looking for the source of the voice- No, he was looking for the camera. And he had found it. Loki stuck out his tongue right at Tony. He grabbed some of the books and headed off to his floor. Tony blinked several times in confusion and then snorted in amusement. And then he returned to his work.

In the same day Pepper dragged him out of the workshop while Loki occupied his floor. “You need to shower.” She had told him with wrinkled nose. Tony rolled his eyes at that, but left his workshop and went to shower. When he was out, he had to sign some documents Pepper shoved him under his nose.

After signing papers and eating real food he went to sleep. He realized how much was he tired and exhausted and fell asleep in a minute. Conscious had kept him coffee Pepper had brought him with every tray.

If the redhead thought Tony would stay out and do something, she was wrong. Tony holed up in his workshop again and returned to watching the kid and working on security.

Loki visited the library that day with two books in his hands. He put them back when he got them and took the rest of the books lying on the table he put there the previous day.

“Jarvis, follow him.”

Loki entered the living room, gaze fixed on the books in his arms, small smile visible in the corner of him mouth. 

“Hello.” Sounded from the sofa and Loki slowly looked up.

“Hi.” He retorted quietly. Pepper was smiling. Again. She always treated the boy nicely. And what more, Tony could tell it was honest; there was no falsity in it. Loki was gazing in turns from Pepper to the books to the elevator and back.

“Do you want to watch with me?” Loki glanced at turned on telly, something British running. Loki longingly looked at his books.

Pepper laughed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Um,” Loki moved closer to the sofa. He put his books on the coffee table and sat down comfortably. It was the first time he had sat with Pepper on the same sofa. Although even now there was a space for two other people between them. “What is this?” he motioned to the television.

“I believe, Sherlock?” Loki looked at her uncomprehending. “Oh, you don’t know that. It is really interesting. I mean, I have seen just few minutes of it and it is not even the first episode, but it is interesting.”

“Oh, ok.” Loki uttered and stayed on the sofa.

“Alright Jarv, that’s enough.” ordered Tony. He didn’t need to watch television through camera. Or at all.

 

Some hours and exactly six episodes later sounded Pepper in Tony’s workshop: “Tony, please, come to the living room, I need you here.” Uh-oh. Something happened, flashed through his mind. Thoughtlessly, Tony tossed away wrench he was holding as well as gloves and ran out of the room.

When he got breathless to the living room, he called: “Pep-”

“Shhh!” she hissed at him.

On the sofa in his living room was dozing black-haired kid.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I really wanna sleep now...
> 
> Um, sorry? For the delay I mean. I just bought myself a tablet and I am learning with it, so. Plus I am translating subtitles and it eats a lot of time.  
> I hope you didn't abbandon me and will enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading. ♥
> 
> Also, is there someone who would be interested in being my beta reader?
> 
> 2\. 3. 2013

The black-haired boy was lying on Tony’s sofa. Tony stepped closer to make sure the kid was sleeping not just resting. Was something wrong? Why would Pepper call him, when nothing was out of order?

Tony tried to even his breathing from how he ran out from his workshop.

Loki looked peaceful (And there was just something seriously wrong about using the words Loki and peaceful in one sentence.) and was obviously sleeping. Tony moved to the sofa, then was standing right in front of Loki and squatted down. If Loki now woke up with Tony so close to his face, it would be awkward. Tony smiled wickedly and blew a breath into the boy’s face. The kid’s face contorted a little but otherwise he didn’t react.

Pepper on the other side did. “Tony!” he looked up at her faking innocence.

“What? He’s sleeping.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “Okay. So, why did you call me? There’s obviously no emergency.”

“I can’t carry him. I need a help with him.” Tony looked at her baffled. What was it she wanted after him?

“O-kay?” He encouraged her to continue. Pepper sighed.

“I need you to take him down,”

“What?”

“to his floor,”

“Why?”

“and carry him to his bed.”

“To the what?”

“Oh Tony, would you stop?” she snapped at him and irritated clasped her hand together. She took a deep calming breath and then continued slowly: “Tony, I can’t carry him. He is too heavy for me, which is why I need you to carry him to his floor where we will put him into his bed.”

“But he is sleeping.” He argued.

“Yes, Tony. On the sofa. Come on. I’ll call the elevator.” She headed to the elevator.

Meanwhile Tony straightened up ready to lift the boy. His couch was comfortable enough, why Loki couldn’t stay there? His movement halted when he noticed small wrinkle between Loki’s brows. The boy was frowning and now a minute-ago peaceful face was no longer peaceful. More like, pained?

From slight movements of Loki’s eyelids Tony gathered Loki was dreaming. Not a nice one, though. Loki’s lips parted and his breathing became ragged.

Confusion found a way into Tony’s mind. How could someone like –This. Loki.– look so human?

He shot a glance to Pepper who waited for him at the elevator open door. She looked at him back questioningly.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He lifted Loki then with a loud umph, one arm under Loki’s knees, the other around his shoulders. For his age, Loki was quite tall. But of course Tony couldn’t compare him to anyone. Kids and their heights had no significance in his mind.

When the kid was safely placed in his arms, so that he wouldn’t fall out, he walked to Pepper and entered the elevator.

“Jarvis, Thor’s apartment.” He ordered to the AI.

When he looked up at Pepper, he noticed she was trying to suppress smile. “What?” he asked with high-pitched voice.

“Oh, nothing.” But after a moment she added, now with a broad smile: “It’s just cute.”

“What?” Look of disbelief was pointed at the redhead. He snorted.

The door opened and Tony stepped out. “Um,”

“This way.” Pepper motioned with her hand and headed further to the apartment. Tony realised this was the first time he was here. Maybe he had seen plans of this floor and recordings of Loki’s stay here, but he had never set a foot in here.

Loki stirred in his arms and Tony looked down at him. The boy was slightly trembling (Was he cold?) and a frown between his brows deepened. It was no longer pained, now it was sadness and a pain radiating from his face and it was that look that made Tony freeze. 

Loki was making these little weeping noises that turned into sobs.

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he was panting loudly. “No!” he cried out and started to trash about. Tony didn’t expect such intense reaction and he broke the embrace and Loki fell to the ground. Tony bend down to help him or calm him down, he didn’t exactly know, and in a corner of his eye he saw Pepper doing the same. Startled Pepper bent over to the boy as if she could catch him from afar.

“No, no, no, please!” Loki backed away from Tony. Tony felt as if he was glued to the ground. He had no idea what to do. “No, please- Don’t, don’t don’t. Please.” In that moment Loki was thoroughly sobbing, voice braking in several places, but tears would stubbornly stay in the corners of his eyes, never once spilling. 

“I don’t- I don’t want to anymore.” Loki curled up on himself, his arms hugging his knees as if he was hoping to hide from the world.

Pepper looked at him shocked, struck by what she saw. Tears were coming down on her cheeks. “Ah, Loki. It was a dream. Just a bad dream.” She moved to him, held out an arm to the boy, but wavered. When she put an arm at him, Loki immediately whimpered. He was whispering “please don’t” over and over again.

“Loki?” Pepper asked for attention. Should she hug him? Would a hug help?

“I am- I am s-” Loki looked up, but Tony was sure he couldn’t see Pepper. His gaze was distant like he wasn’t even in the room with them, like he wasn’t aware they were there with him.

Loki stood up abruptly, turned around on his heels and walked away to his room.

“Well fuck. Should we…?” No, Tony wasn’t good with feelings. “Um, I mean…” What did he mean? What could he do, when he didn’t even understand what had just happened?

“I don’t think so. We should leave him be and then maybe he will come and…” Tony inspected her closely, her red-rimmed eyes, tears wet cheeks and walked to her. He hugged her, sneaked an arm around her waist and led her to the elevator. 

Pepper was constantly glancing back the direction Loki had left. She contemplated if she should have gone after him. Was it wise to let him alone? What would she want others to do if she were in the same situation?

When she finally decided to go after the kid, the elevator door closed. Pepper sighed.

“We’ll check up on him later, all right?” Tony suggested.

“It’s just… Have you seen him? He looked so-”

“Yeah, I know.”

  


**~°~**

  


In a dark corner of a dim room was sitting a boy, hidden by the shadows.

“Where are you Leah? They’re back. The nightmares are back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor may appear in the next chapter. If so, don't expect Loki, Tony and Pepper.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's POV.  
> Takes place in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a month of waiting... So, if you're still reading this, if you didn't abandon the story yet, here's a new chapter. Still UNBETA'D, sorry.
> 
> If there's beta somewhere, wouldn't you be interested in helping me?
> 
> Please note me when you see mistake/s (There are, trust me.)
> 
> 4.4.2013

Crimson blood trickled down his hands, dropped, fell down until it reached the ground. The Thunder god observed his shaking gleaming red hands with watery eyes. He hated it and yet he knew he had to do it every day. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. Today was last. 

When he stopped shaking, he turned back to the cell, which was as red as his hands. He entered the dark room, illuminated only by a torch. The stink was repulsive; everything was soaked in the smell of burnt flesh and blood. He walked across the room and tried not to scent it. He got to four crouched figures, almost larger than he was standing. Only one of them dared to look the Thunder god in the eyes. Red shone in them with anger and accusations. The three others cringed and cowered against the wall as far from thunderer as possible. _So even the vile beasts can be tamed._

“Why are you here, _your Highness_?” sneered the monster in mocking voice and smirked. Thor hated every moment those monsters didn’t suffer, so after Thor smiled back at the frost giant insincerely, his fist collided with the giant’s jaw. Thanks to spells of the mightiest mages, who created these dungeons from base, the Jötunn skin hurt Thor’s just as much as any Æsir one would. 

The Jötunn spat out blood and continued: “Have you come for round two?” 

Thor’s expression was stony when he answered: “Odin has decided.” The creature’s eyes widened with surprise and fear and gaped at Thor. Even others now looked up. He saw resignation in their eyes. He understood them. Thor believed that after such long time, he would be broken as well. Odin’s decision, whatever it was, would surely be release. _Yet, they deserve the pain, he thought bitterly._

Thor had paid them everyday visits since… he shook his head to chase away sore thoughts. In a few days, it would be two years.

“Guards!” he called. Two of the guarding men waiting outside the cell approached the god. “Get their wounds cleaned, their faces washed, dress them and then take them to the throne room escorted by at least two mages.” The guards only nodded in agreement at the command.

Thor took the shortest path leading to Odin’s chambers. When he got there, he knocked at the door and waited patiently. “Father?” he grasped the handle, then slowly opened and peeped into the room through a small slit. “Father?” he repeated, more soft this time. 

“Thor. Please, do come in.” invited the Allfather. Thunderer watched his father. Last two years had been cruel to him. To all of them. Once mighty king, radiating respect stood now in front of his son as broken old man. “What is it that you want?” he asked quietly and sighed. “I have yet a lot to do; I must prepare a speech-”

“That is why I am here, father. Guards are now preparing the prisoners. They should be with Seiðr masters in the throne room any moment.” He paused to see the allfather’s reaction. “Are you alright, father?”

“Of course.” He smiled at Thor and the smile reminded the thunderer of a small black-haired boy. So he had learnt hiding and masking his emotions. Like father like son. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

  


**~°~**

  


Thor made it to the throne room first, not counting guards watching guarding it. After hundreds of years spent as prince, he no longer took notice in such things/people. Solitary had never been good for Thor and today was no exception. He tried to keep the mask on as it threatened to shatter. Unwanted memories crawled their way back to his consciousness. They all contained one special person. Raven-haired boy, who used to be part of his life, was smiling in them, laughing, frolicked, read books and showed the most magnificent magic tricks. Even as he grew older, the smile still remained. Tiny smile slipped through his mask. He inhaled deeply when he saw first people trickle to the room.

Æsir, Vanir and occasionally elves, royal families as well as the poor gathered by the walls to make space in front of the throne for the prisoners and their escort. Loud chatting was reflected from the walls. Everyone reflected on what was about to happen. The all knew why they were there, but no one could foresee the king’s punishment. Perhaps just the Norns did. No matter Odin’s decision would be it wouldn’t be nice. Some whispered about breaking peace and catastrophic impact it would have on Nine realms.  
Thor stood at attention and when the large golden door opened, everyone fell silent and fixed their gazes at the Allfather moving towards the throne. He looked royal once again, disinterested look on his face. Liar, liar. When he sat down, he beckoned to the guards to bring forward the prisoners. 

Many of the present gasped the moment they saw bruised faces of the frost giants, other snorted with disgust at the repulsive race. Few dared to shout out hideous insults and had to be led out from the room for interrupting.

Jötnar were roughly shoved on the ground and held in kneeling position. The largest one, who had always struggled, growled. For that was hit in the back of his head.

The Allfather stood up, intimidating with his height and started: “I summoned you here today to being witnesses of my last judgement above these four Jötnar.” Thor was thoroughly aware of his father’s tiredness and how this would exhaust him even more. “I am sure that everyone is aware of the crime they have committed. ” Thunderer saw how much his father desired to throw the mask away and scream, shout insults and curses; unfortunately he had to keep impartiality. “These… people, took away my son under the guise of punishment. He was supposed to repair Jötunheimr. They tricked us, imprisoned him-” his voice broke there, “tortured,” he paused to take a deep breath, “and caused his death.” The crowd started excitedly whisper. 

“We didn’t kill him!” shouted the largest Jötunn enraged. Wave of anger rose in Thor.

“You might as well!” he flared up and stepped toward forward the beast. In his eyes shone tears.

“Thor!” Odin stopped him. “Stand back and shut your mouth or I will have you lead out!” Thor returned on his spot and tried to avoid all gazes shot his direction. The monster rubbed the back of his head after another blow from a guard.

“For the crime of murdering the prince of Asgard, the only possible punishment is death. What is important here is the path to it. Over a year you have spent in pain and suffering and now the time has come when you serve the ultimate punishment. You will be executed by dawn. You will be beheaded on Bifrost which repairing was finished today. This brings us to the second part of your punishment. You were not the only Jötnar responsible after all.” Thor peeked at his father curious. _Second part?_ The Allfather never mentioned anything about another part which proved mumbling of the crowd.

Two Jötnar had tears coming down their cheeks. It was quite possible they weren’t part of the group that imprisoned his brother. Wrong place, wrong time. Or they were pretty good actors. 

“Tomorrow by dawn, before your execution…” Odin looked directly in every giants eyes separately and they comprehended, that was he was about to say would be worse than thousand deaths. “You will be witnesses of Jötunheimr’s last fall.” Everyone in the room gaped at the king, trying to grasp what exactly the king tried to say.

“Father?”

“Bifrost will be activated and Jötunheimr – your home – will be once and for all destroyed.” He spoke louder now. The Jötnar were thrashing about, yanking the shackles and shouting vile threats and occasional pleadings. “With all the monsters living there. It is the end of your threats and our suffering!” “No more pain.” He added quietly. He descended the stairs and crouch down to the largest Jötunn. He looked at him, cruel smile placed upon his face. “I will enjoy your suffering, _king_ Byleistr.” Then he straightened and turned over to the crowd. “That is my last decision.” He added and walked out of the room.

Thor was glued to the ground. It was quite a shock. As much as he tried, he couldn’t find any regretful, pitying thought. They took him his brother, now they would pay. Every one of the beasts. 

When he collected himself from his father’s decision, the crowd was still fervently talking and the prisoners were taken back to the dungeon. Thor noticed a person walking towards him. The fact that it was Sif hadn’t calmed him as it used to and he set off from the room. He ignored her silent “Thor…” and continued. Thunderer hadn’t spoken with his friends for so long and had been seeing them only at feasts. He spent most of his days with monsters in the darkness.

_Why did I find you, Loki? Just to lose you again?_

He felt his body shaking. So long time has passed and yet, he couldn’t forget and the sharp pain stayed. When he had found Loki’s body, covered in blood, torn, empty, he had promised himself one thing, just before had broken down. He had promised himself that he would kill them all. Damned Jötnar and cursed Chitauri. 

He turned to the hall leading to his mother’s chambers. She hadn’t attended the meeting, she couldn’t have and Thor wasn’t even sure if she would understand any of was had been said. If Thor and Odin were broken, then Frigga was devastated. Loki’s death hit them all into the very soul and now Frigga’s had died with him. Body without a soul - That is how people talked about her. At first Thor had spent most of his days with her, talked to her, read her, took care of her and hoped that she would wake up from the trance. After couple of months he had lost hope and visited her less and less. He couldn’t watch another member of his family slowly but surely leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one should be again on Earth.  
> Do you think I should name the chapters? Do you have any ideas about the names?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my lack of self-confidence caused this huge delay. But then I said, I am writing this only for entertainment.  
> And even if it is simple due to my lack of knowledge of English I should continue. I like the story in my head. And the only way to improve in English is to use it actively.
> 
> So I hope, you'll enjoy it. I did. (Does that sound smug?)
> 
> Unbeta'd. 19.5.2013

Loki stirred in his bed and awoke into a divine smell. He sniffed the air to enjoy and to identify it. Never before had he woken to such a smell. Slowly he blinked a few times to force away sleepiness.

He yawned and forced himself to get up of the bed. His mind focused at the smell and the smell alone.

“Jarvis?” He waited courteously for the computer to answer and get its attention.

‘Yes, sir?’ Mmm… Loki smiled faintly. Since when did the computer call him ‘Sir’? He became quite fond of him (it?) in the last couple of days. The artificial butler answered all of the boy’s curious questions. He was kind, understanding and funny. He treated Loki with respect and when the mood struck him, he uttered sassy comment. Pepper explained to him that Jarvis couldn’t choose what he’d be like, that he was created this way by Stark. The little trickster didn’t believe it one bit. Jarvis had his own soul and mood swings. And even though or maybe due to his lack of body, he had gained the boy’s respect and admiration.

“What is the smell?”

“I fear mister Stark has decided to make a breakfast.” Loki giggled. It sounded like Jarvis had unfortunate experiences with Stark’s cooking.

He wondered how it was possible for the smell to reach his floor, since Stark’s kitchen was two floors above. He decided to find out on his own how badly his host-slash-captor could cook.

He didn’t bother with adjusting of his appearance, put on sweatpants and a loose T-shirt and set off barefoot out of his room, through the living room and a hall directly to the elevator.

He got to the kitchen on the top floor and indeed he saw Stark standing in from of stove. Loki chuckled silently when he noticed Stark impatient shifting weight from one leg to another. “Is it done?”

‘No, sir, not yet,’ answered Jarvis. 

Stark groaned in frustration. “Well when then?”

‘Soon.’

“Gee, thanks that helped.” Loki couldn’t help himself and chuckled louder this time. Tony turned abruptly and when he saw the boy standing in the doorway, he crossed his arms and gave him the ‘You’re kidding me’ look. But Loki didn’t really think it was meant for him, which got confirmed after Stark carried on with: “Thanks for giving me heads up, Jarv.”

‘Sir, it appears the bacon was already ready four seconds ago.’ Tony turned his attention back to his frizzling – something - in the pan. He then started stabbing it with a fork in an attempt to get it out of the pan. ‘Sit, you should probably-’

“I know what I’m doing!” he snapped at the AI. Loki was certainly entertained from behind.

‘You should-‘

“What, Jarvis? What should I do?!”

‘Turn off the stove.’ Tony stopped dead in his actions.

“Oh.” Stark did turn off the stove then and continued picking up the something and putting it onto a plate.  
“Even I’d knew that,” uttered Loki. Tony didn’t turn to him.

“I honestly doubt that. If you have the same knack for electronics and every modern technology as your brother, you’re lost case. I wouldn’t trust you with a light switch.” Loki ignored the mention of his ‘brother’ and continued with,

“I’ll prove you.”

“Yeah, ok. Remind me to get you a Starkphone or something.”

“Sure.” Determination radiated from Loki. “I bet I’d managed anything other mortals would. I bet I would be even better. I’d be the best in school.”

“Sure,” replied Stark, but smiled to himself. “Let’s stick with the phone first. Remind me to get you one. Then we’ll see how long you’d be trying before giving up.”

“I’d last longer than you _without_ your machines. I doubt you’d last a day without Jarvis and all the technology.”

“Piece of cake. I’ll prove you wrong. Let’s make a bet. I last one day exactly without technology and you’ll tell me, why are you really here.” Loki’s calm face made him a bit nervous. Nonetheless Tony was sure, he’d win this bet. What is a day without Jarvis?

“Deal.”

“Deal.” He replied easily. Finally, he’d find out, what Loki was doing here. Here as on Earth. “You want some?” he picked up a plate with prepared food and beckoned to the boy to sit at the table.

“What is it?” As if that mattered. The divine smell was an indicator that he’d accept the offer every minute.

Stark’s look, the one the boy addressed as ‘Are you kidding me’ told him it was something he should know. “Really? You don’t know bacon?” Loki only shrugged. “Ok, you definitely have to try it. It’s like the best food. Maybe after pizza. Swarma’s also good.” He put down the plate in front of Loki and went to sit across from Loki.

“Just don’t tell Pepper. She is like the ‘health is important’ person. She’d probably kill me had she known I fed you this.”

What was the food? It wasn’t poisoned or something was it? The boy doubtfully looked around the table looking for a fork. He found none, but didn’t bother to get one. Instead he took one piece and started to chew on it. Surprised he looked at Stark, who grinned at him.

If it was poisoned, it was worth his life.

“It’s… divine.” The boy whispered loud enough for the genius not to miss it.

“See, Jarv? I can make a good food,” bragged about smugly Stark.

‘Never doubted you, sir.’

“You can eat the rest, I’ve got more, don’t worry. Hey, you can even have some more.” 

Pregnant silence spread in the room after the last sentence and Tony felt the need to fill it with anything at all.

“So, what made you leave your tower, Rapunzel? Don’t tell me you got bored. You were hidden for only like a week.”

“The smell I guess.” Shrugged Loki.

“Oh, yeah. And what’s up with the hair?” he finally asked about Loki’s usually neatly combed hair now tousled, sticking in every direction almost resembling bird’s nest.

“What is this, an interrogation? I grew tired of it. It reminded me of my older self too much.” After this, Loki returned to his plate. 

Tony scrutinized him for a moment and contemplated whether or not to start serious conversation.

“But really, what happened? You were hidden away in your room for almost a week and didn’t crawl out, not even to eat as far as I know. And all that because of one nightmare. When we went to look at you, you were always asleep.” He paused, this wasn’t like him. He wasn’t talking emotions. But he got over his own insecurities and continued, “What happened?”

“Nothing.” As usual then.

“You know, Pepper was pretty worried about you. She-” At this Loki grimaced and scoffed.

“Why would she? What is so different between her and everybody else? No one ever cared before, why would they now?” he said so casually with fixed smile.

So Tony chose badly then. He chose to talk and now they talked. Oh, where’s Pepper when one needs her. Fortunaly, Tony wasn’t nervous as he expected, more like surprised at the sheer lack of self-esteem he displayed now and the almost self-loathing.

Loki, to Tony’s surprise, chose to continue. “It’s not like any of my families ever cared. Nobody ever wanted me.”

Damn. Tony didn’t know he had taken in emotionally unstable child. This could be too much for him. It reminded him too much of his own childhood. The boy’s calmness was odd at least. “That’s bulshit. Thor said otherwise. You have a family that loves you.” _Yeah Tony, it’s completely normal trying to convince a mass murderer, that someone loves him._ His life couldn’t get any weirder.

“It’s not just Thor and his parents. I had a family before them and after them. The first one didn’t want me, the second one didn’t want me and the third didn’t want me either.”

“Third one? Wha-” he sighed exasperated, “Family isn’t just blood. Family is made by people who love you, got it?” Say yes, say yes.

“Then Thor and his family weren’t mine, just like I said. What parents give up their son to death?” 

“Well obviously, you’re very much alive.” The hell was the kid talking about? “Sorry, but until you’ll tell me what happened and why you’re here, I can’t help you.”

“Nobody asked you to. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I just don’t get it. I feel like I am missing something important here.”

“Well, you’re missing a lot of things.” Loki made a face at him.

“Hey! Didn’t they teach you the respect to olders where you come from?” asked the genius incredulously but amused.

“Yes. Well, old man, technically, I am the older one. If you haven’t noticed, mortals knew me before you knew what a state means. You could say I am thousands years old.” _Could say? Didn’t he know?_

“Um, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re a kid.”

“I am not a goat.”

“What?” 

“Nothing. I am not gonna be for much longer anyway.” So was this it? Would he reveal his plans now? Was he going to change back soon? 

“What do you mean?” Let’s elaborate.

“You’re missing a lot of things. Haven’t you noticed? I’ll soon outgrow you.”

“Jarvis? What’s he talking ‘bout?” demanded Tony. He hated when he didn’t know something.

“You lost!” chuckled Loki and is seemed so inappropriate in the tense atmosphere. 

“Damn.” So Loki was free. Now he’d have to extract the story from him another way.

‘It is true, sir. Mister Loki’s body seems to be growing faster than average person.’ helped Jarvis.

“Even for an alien? How much faster?”

‘After some calculations, it appears Loki grows older approximately one year per month.’

Tony looked alarmed at Loki and swallowed heavily. Now that he watched him thoroughly he could see small changes in his facial bones, mostly his jaw. But how could he haven’t noticed the height difference? “How-” But Loki didn’t mind him.

“I bet I’ll die before you do. What do you say.” The boy sneered.

Tony didn’t know what to say to that. Could it be truth? “How is it possible?”

And Loki felt generous enough to tell the truth. “I don’t know. It’s the body, you know? It’s like putting something huge into something small. Like inflating a balloon until it pops. The body isn’t strong enough to contain me in it. It’s struggling greatly, but it will perish anyway. No need to cry over it.”

“Why won’t you change?” he just didn’t understand it.

“That’s my business!” he snapped at him. He stood up, his plate clean now and walked to the door. “You owe me a Starkphone, Stark,” and with that, he walked away. Always the drama queen.

“Damn, that went well. Jarvis?” since he messed up with the bet, there was no reason to continue to keep it. “Prepare me some bacon. It got cold. And do something for me, would you?”

‘What is it, sir?’

“Keep a track on the kid’s growing.”

‘As you wish, sir.’

Tony’s mind was already occupied with new plans for an extra difficult Starkphone.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the Tower.  
> And some unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is (for me) extra long, but the most important extra late.  
> I am so sorry about that. Procrastinating is a bitch.
> 
> Please, let me know about the mistakes. Not beta'd.  
> And I am mixing British and American English since I study British, but the internet is full of American English and it influences me a lot. So, sorry 'bout that, too. ;) So just to clear, when I write pants, I mean trousers, NOT underwear.
> 
> Oh, the word 'fuck' is used in this chapter a lot.

  


About a week later, to be more precise three weeks after Loki ‘moved in’ the Tower, Pepper found herself heading to Loki’s level, stack of papers in her arms unsigned by Tony. It was perfectly normal visit, as she had done many times the last week. 

She would usually find Loki laid out on the sofa, reading one of many books seized from Tony’s library. Not that he wasn’t allowed to borrow the books, yet she had never once seen him sneaking into the library and leaving with arms full of his new possession. She had neither seen him returning them. _If_ he returned them. Pepper never set foot in his room, but a few books were scattered about on living room’s coffee table in Loki’s level. 

When she had once entered the boy’s private room to clean some (It wasn’t in her job description, but they were reluctant to let the cleaning personnel anywhere near Loki from obvious reasons.) because Pepper knew what little (and big - Tony) boys can be like. She had never dared stepping into his room since then, after she had seen how the boy had stiffened, scared look on his face and waited for what was about to happen. She had felt as if she had violated his sanctuary. 

When she had found him with a book in his hands, once he had seen her, Loki usually welcomed her with a warm smile and polite greetings. They had talked a lot during the last days about everything and nothing, the most about Loki’s current interests – many books. Pepper had even tried to find an interesting show to present to Loki, something they would both like and could watch together. 

Every day Loki had slightly melted toward Pepper and she had realized that she was returning Loki’s smiles just as honestly and enjoyed his company more with every passing day. She had just wished for that wrong look in the corners of his eyes to disappear; the blank look that had persistently held on Loki without his consent and awareness. 

Today was different. Instead of finding Loki in peace laid out on the sofa in the middle of spotless room, with a book in his hands, she walked into a mess and chaos of what used to be a room. Ok, maybe she was exaggerating a little. 

The room that used to be painted in a rose red colour was now repainted negligently with black wall paint in what looked more like stains painted with hands and the floor was sprinkled with – floor? When she moved further, Pepper noticed (it was hard not to) a lot of stabs and tears on the light red sofa. It looked like knife stabs or any other sharp tool’s. 

Before she had any time to panic, Loki swarmed out of the bathroom, completely alright, no evident injuries, with a content expression on his face. As soon as he laid his eyes on Pepper he grinned innocently. “Hey.” 

“Loki, what happened here?” she didn’t let her panic creep up her voice, she asked relatively calm so she wouldn’t scare the boy. “What is this mess?” And then when she made a vague gesture toward the room and inspected it again, her gaze clung on the ripped sofa, she added: “Are you alright?” 

For a moment, Loki looked confused, uncomprehending. After that, with a fake look of understanding he drawled: “Oh, this.” He motioned around the room. He lowered his eyes guiltily. Pepper stayed calm and waited for an answer. 

“That is… It was a… It was a cat…” _A cat?_ “Yeah, a cat. Right JARVIS?” Loki looked up at the ceiling hoping for a little help, corner of his mouth twitching upwards. 

‘Of course, sir.’ Pepper couldn’t believe it. Those two gang up on her! They never should have met. She couldn’t help but smile despite everything. A cat… Of course she didn’t believe this absurd nonsensical lie. 

“It appeared out of nowhere,” continued the boy slowly in his comedy, analysing her reactions, “and started to completely run riot. It was out of its mind!” 

‘I believe it dug its little paws in the scissors, then carried it toward the sofa and set to work,’ contributed JARVIS. Pepper honestly couldn’t get Loki and JARVIS’ relationship. How easily they got on together. How was it even possible for an AI to lie (make things up) and be sort of friends with human (also sort of). 

Loki made a confirmative sound and continued: “Then it crept to the kitchen and did the mess with the flour.” 

“Oh, really? And where did it find the wall colour?” 

“It must have bought it somewhere, obviously,” replied swiftly Loki. 

‘Obviously,’ confirmed helpfully the AI and Pepper just imagined the grin he said it with. 

“Ah, obviously, silly me. The cat must have been very talented, though,” 

“Oh, yes, you should have seen it,” agreed Loki as if he actually believed she bought a thing of what he had said. 

“–when it managed to copy a human hand.” She motioned to a place on the wall where imprints of a palm were clearly imprinted. Loki looked at her apologetic but said nothing. 

“Loki, I have a feeling, that the cat or more exactly the tomcat, since it was a black furred boy, didn’t like something about this room. I don’t why exactly, but you might know, so it would make me happy if you’d come to me next time and tell me what you want to change, and I’ll change it.” Loki considered her, couldn’t believe he would get away with this situation without a punishment. “I’ll see to it that someone came here repaint the walls and clean up. I also have to order new sofa. Do you have any wish about the looks?” 

Loki hesitated. “M-Maybe the wall wouldn’t have to be red.” Ah, so Loki has a problem with red colours? But there is so much of it around the Tower, in the name of Iron Man. The redhead nodded. “And the sofa could be, um, green? I kind of miss my colours. ” Of course. 

“I can arrange that.” The boy smiled at her, but it faded away a little when he noticed Pepper’s wicked smile. “However, you DO have to be punished for all this.” Loki’s smile disappeared altogether, and simultaneously Pepper’s one grew more. Fortunately it was changing too, turning into a kinder one. “You will have spinach for dinner this evening.” 

Loki groaned loudly. “No,” he whined. Pepper had ordered three portions few days ago, but not even a slice of lean meat had convinced Tony, who only snorted and left the dining room with a grimace. Loki had been shocked about the reaction, he tried the meal nonetheless. He had decided to never come close to spinach ever again. 

Pepper chuckled. Loki no longer looked scared or guilty, he looked disgusted, wrinkled his nose at the bad memory and at the vision of today’s evening. 

“Oh, by the way, I came down here to give you this.” She held out her hand holding a tablet, and Loki scuffed his feet to her as his curiosity was piqued. “Tony asked me to give this to you; he said he had forgotten about it.” Loki looked thrilled, grabbed the tablet and inspected its design. It looked ordinary to Pepper, typical Starkpad. 

Loki pressed something on the tablet’s side; perhaps it was the start button and waited. The glow from the screen illuminated his face and Loki frowned. “What…” he mumbled to himself. The boy sighed, turned to Pepper in thought, but then moved away and put (tossed lightly) the tablet down on the abused sofa. 

“Where is Tony?” inquired Loki. 

“Is something wrong with the tablet?” asked the woman concerned. Could have Tony made a mistake? 

“Oh, no. It’s exactly what I expected. It will just take me some time to crack it.” 

“Good. But Tony doesn’t have time now.” She made a face and leaned conspiratorially forward: “Ladies’ company.” 

Loki’s eyes widened unexpectedly and looked Pepper in the eyes. “And you’re okay with that?” he almost squeaked and continued when Pepper’s only reaction was a shrug. “He–he is your man!” the boy stammered. 

“No, he’s not,” she simply contradicted. 

“Yeah, he is,” argued Loki in uncertain voice. 

“No he isn’t,” Pepper chuckled. Why was he so convinced about something so non-existent? 

“I–I thought you were together.” Loki fell silent, frowning, looking almost sad as if someone kicked a puppy, loosing illusions. But then his voice rose: “But you have the look!” 

“What–” 

“Like you’re in love!” 

Pepper stared at him in shock. And then she started laughing heartily. Why did her heart clench and why her laugh didn’t sound that much honest her mind couldn’t comprehend. “I’m not in love with Tony.” Loki’s mouth opened to say something but Pepper continued: “I love Tony, but not the way you think. Tony is my only family. We were together for some time, but it didn’t work out. I was not willing to let him go completely, I was too selfish to lose him for physical attraction.” 

“But you _are_ in love.” 

“Then tell me my Cupid, who am I so in love with? I don’t even have the time to meet with people out of business. Tony occupies most of my time. And then, there’s you.” Loki blushed lightly. “Well, it’s not me.” Pepper smiled at him kindly. 

“So?” _Who is it?_ guessed Pepper. There was a blond man popping up in her mind and she averted her gaze, so that Loki wouldn’t find something that _wasn’t_ there. 

“Nobody.” 

“Oh. So we can agree to disagree, right?” suggested Loki and Pepper laughed. Loki chuckled and shook his head. Pepper’s smile froze on her lips and her heart clenched in fear the moment she saw how Loki stiffened, and with an expression full of anxiety looked past her shoulder at something Pepper didn’t wish to see. 

She heard a sound indicating releasing a safety catch. She knew the sound; she encountered it many times already, unfortunately. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Spoke deep man’s voice. 

  


~°~ 

  


‘Sir, it seems we have a security breach at Loki’s level.’ 

Cold dread poured over him the moment he heard those words. He entangled himself from the sheets and the random woman’s embrace in a rocket speed and almost forgot to put on the pants lying on the floor next to his bed. He ran for the stairs thinking it was faster than the elevator. Maybe no, but he certainly had no time to think it over much. He didn’t even suit up. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

If things continued this way with Loki, he would die on a heart attack. 

Only a few steps now. 

And then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two figures, both standing back to him and in front of them, further in the room, was Pepper facing them and hiding Loki behind her. She was covering him with her whole body. She was also holding a stack of papers. It was ridiculous, considering she was in mortal danger. 

The time seemed to stop or slow down considerably and Tony had time to take a look at everything. Inconsequential details like black spots on the wall were forgotten immediately and he focused on the two figures instead. 

Without looking at him, Natasha – Of course it was Natasha. He would recognize the deadly, redhead agent everywhere, unless her task was to disguise herself in some agent-y camouflage. – she draw a gun from a holster by her hip and pointed it at Tony. 

_Fuck._

_Oh. Barton. Fuck twice._

Both Natasha and Barton aimed their guns at Pepper (not Pepper, Loki), no tremor in their arms, though he saw stiffness in Clint’s back. _They know._ Of course they knew. They were spies, and if Tony had no problem recognising the boy in a dimmed alley, the highly trained assassins had to recognize him in no time. 

“Oh, good. Our brave, _naked_ , may I add, saviour is here to rescue us.” Pepper shushed him immediately. 

_I’m not naked_ , Tony thought out of place. _Think. What now._

“Ok, I know how this looks–” he began but was rudely interrupted. But what would he say anyway? 

“Explain, Stark. Please.” Oh, what a sarcastic please. “What is the fucker doing here.” Clint angrily articulated every word. 

“Oh, I am wounded. He’s talking about me, isn’t he? I have a name you know.” Loki’s mocking voice sounded in the room and even Tony twitched at how out of place it sounded. 

“Shut up, Loki,” he hushed the kid. 

“But I don’t even know what’s going on!” he screamed in answer. “Who are they?” 

_He’s kidding, right?_ “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Stop fucking around you two! Potts, step back,” hissed Clint through clenched teeth in a not very hidden warning tone when he started to lose his patience. 

Loki was about to say something, because Pepper turned her head slightly to look directly at Loki and shook her head. 

Tony saw as Loki whispered something, too subtle to be heard. 

“Miss Potts,” threatened Natasha. 

“You two! Calm the fuck down.” No, they seemed rather calm and so Tony changed his words: “Back the fuck down.” Tony dared to move, he moved along a trajectory, slowly walking around the agents, going to stand next to Pepper, then he stepped a bit in front of her, so that he could move in front of her completely if needed. He was grateful when no one fired, but now all three gung aimed at him. 

“You knew! You knew he was back and you hid him!” accused desperately Barton. From this angle he could see the tension in the archer’s face as well as desperation and rage. Hate. He didn’t like it one bit, but he understood where it was coming from. He has to make them see, help them understand the situation. 

“What were you thinking Stark?” Natasha looked calmer, but still cold. It was the Romanoff he knew before the Avengers. 

It got out of control after that. They yelled at each other and even though Tony tried to choose his words carefully (there were after all three guns pointed at him), but whenever he said something, both agents looked more and more pissed. He bet everything on honesty and spilled out everything about Loki’s discovery in a fast stream of incoherent sentences, he used shitty arguments about how Loki had done nothing evil, but despite JARVIS’ confirmation, the agents didn’t look convinced. 

“Ehm,” Loki cleared his throat to get the attention. “Who the fuck are they?” Pepper gasped and looked around at Loki shocked. “Language!” she scolded him and the boy cast his eyes down ashamed. 

Tony also peeked at him and when he saw no malice, only sincerity he turned to him fully. 

In a corner of his eyes he saw the tension leaving Natasha’s body, she holstered both her guns, and then made Clint hand her his own gun. He did so with some hesitation, when he looked at her and saw much sense in her eyes. _They must share great trust for each other_ , Tony thought. 

“Alright,” announced the female assassin, “explain now.” 

Tony felt unbelievably relieved. Next to him, Pepper relaxed and Loki came out from behind her. He grinned sarcastically and waved at the assassins provocatively. 

Clint was still tense, but at least now (potentially) he didn’t pose an immediate threat. 

Tony was about to explain everything once more from the beginning, when “I wanna talk to him,” was demanded by Clint. _No prob._ Tony thought. But then: “Alone.” 

“No.” Tony quite literally snarled. 

  



	12. Chapter Eleven point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short not-really-chapter about what happened earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21.10.2013  
> Not beta'd, please let me know about the mistakes or if you think I should add some tags. It can happen that I forgot to add a few important ones.
> 
> I hope the next one will be as fast (This WAS fast for me, don't say it wasn't! xD) as this one.  
> Enjoy reading. ♥

Loki was on his way down to his floor, waiting for the elevator, armful of books as usual when coming from the library. Reading was the only distraction from his own thoughts, whenever he was alone. He read the books’ titles absent-mindedly and tried to imagine what the books were about. The summaries of some of them were significantly unsatisfactory. Although he found all of the earlier borrowed books very entertaining, humorous or enlightening, a few were depressing but completely enthralling.

Unfortunately, his mind desired occupying itself with less pleasant topics. The Cage. The thought of the cage had frightened him at the first mention a few weeks back, when Tony threatened him with imprisonment. The mysterious glass room tormented him in sleep together with many more horrors.

“Jarvis,” the boy addressed the AI when he entered the elevator, “take me to the cage.” Fear had to be fought off.

‘Forgive me, sir, but you happen to have access to only two levels – Mr. Stark’s penthouse and Thor Odinson’s level.’

Loki gasped at the mention of his non-brother’s name, stiffened and stuttered: “Thor’s?”

‘Yes.’

So that was the reason for so much red on his floor. Loki was never out beyond his or Stark’s floor, but he assumed the whole tower was decorated this way. Well, it looked as Stark wasn’t that big of a narcissist to paint the whole tower red in the name of Iron Man. 

Thor. Why couldn’t the universe simply leave him be and let him forget about his non-brother. His heart was clenching as was his jaw and fists gripping the books.

The damned moments, dreams, memories (most likely not-memories) sneaked into his mind; the red cape spread over his body to return at least a bit of the warm that had left him long ago, the heartbreaking sobs of an adult man and at last, arms embracing him tightly, soothing and bringing more heat and relief.

Disgusting. Tears rushed to his eyes and Loki angrily bit his lips over his own sentimentality and weakness. 

Without giving the order before or noticing it move, the elevator stopped at his – Thor’s – _his_ floor. Thor wasn’t here. Loki was.

Lost in thought, Loki stepped out. However, this time despite entering the by now well-known room, he felt insecurity and distrust instead of safety. So much red, although not gaudy, reminded him of battlefield. 

And it was the idea of battlefield, more precisely Loki versus the Red Room, which brought him to action. Loki carefully put the books, still in his arms, down the coffee table. 

Loki went to the kitchen, grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed them in the middle of the _red_ sofa. _Huh._ It surprised him how euphoric it felt. That was fun. He ripped the scissors away and started to tear the fabric, as well as rip and stab the sofa. 

When he was finished, he realized it wasn’t nearly enough. The cuts weren’t big enough to leave visible change of the room. 

_Please_ , he thought. He recalled flood of green waves all over his body, inside and out, heading from his heart, gathering mainly in his hands, on his palms. He imagined the red merging into anything else, preferably green. 

But to his little disappointment, nothing happened. Not even the feeling he had felt his entire god life, of magic moving under his skin. He had tried many times to conjure simple spells during many phases of his new life already. They had never worked. Not once. _Stupid human body._

He got over his little failure nearly immediately and returned to the kitchen. This time, he took out black marker from top drawer, where he knew it would be. Loki had been snooping around since the first day. 

Scribbling all over the wall proved to be incredibly unsatisfying. He spent a little less than five minutes over his task, yet the wall seemed to grow more red than black. 

He tossed the marker away, stepped back a few steps to look at his work, whether it was sufficient. Nope. What now? 

‘May I suggest something?’ Loki started and woke from his ruminating. 

“Don’t tell Stark!” begged the boy. 

‘I assure you, Mr. Stark is currently otherwise occupied. I simply wanted to point out, that a can of wall paint can be found in Mr. Stark’s penthouse. It is there since the reconstructions of the tower.’ Loki looked up in wonder, broad smile spreading on his face. 

He immediately ran for the elevator. 

It was easy to find the can with J.A.R.V.I.S.’s instructions. Black. 

He launched into the wall with such enthusiasm, it didn’t even occur to him to try and find a brush. It was unthinkable anyway. Why wouldn’t he use his own hands and enjoy the pleasure of dooming the Red Room first-hand? 

When he finished, he saw how the outcome was messy, along with his hands. By some miracle, he managed to keep his clothes clean. Loki threw the can out, there was no use of it now, it fulfilled its purpose. 

There was a little something missing to the room’s perfection. The boy couldn’t come up with anything brilliant, so he settled for the kitchen’s supplies, a bag of flour to be exact. 

He was being careful, so that the flour wouldn’t stick to his black-colored hands. After opening the bag, he started to scatter the flour directly to the floor. This time, even his clothes couldn’t escape their fate. The dust was hovering in the air and Loki sneezed several times. 

That was the sign of work done. He tossed the empty bag in the trash and returned to the devastated living room. He admired the view. It wasn’t a beautiful look, but one that was satisfying. The red was no longer intimidating and that was all that mattered. 

Loki went to clean himself up. It took a while, before he scrubbed the blackness from behind his nails. Then he had to dust down his clothes and hair. It didn’t stick, thankfully. He washed again to wipe of the flour from his hands. 

‘Miss Potts is on her way down here.’ 

Loki finished last adjustments (He had found some black paint in his hair after all.) and came out smiling contently. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want something to happen in this fic, feel free to prompt, I might like the idea and write it in. ;)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Barton talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21.1.2014  
> Long time, no see, right? Sorry about that.  
> Not beta'd, if you find some unbearable mistakes, please, let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy reading ^^

  


After a long debate or better, arguing, they made a deal where everyone had to make compromises as no one wanted to give in. Nobody had listened to Loki’s useless inputs and muttering. “I still have no idea who they are.” Loki wasn’t the child they took him for; they ought to take him more seriously!

The not overly good-looking assassin was supposed to stay in the room, alone with Loki, under the watch of the artificial butler. If anything were to happen, JARVIS would alert Stark and he would get back there in no time. The billionaire repeatedly informed him about what to do if he wanted the interrogation to end; he assured him that both he and Pepper would be right in the next room. 

Honestly, Loki paid him no mind, to none of what anyone said. His attention was focused on Stark’s shirtless chest, specifically on the round glowing thing positioned right above his heart. How deep did it go? He was enamoured with it. The object had caught his attention the moment Stark had run into the room like a lunatic. It was very heroic, he might add.

Stark didn’t notice him staring and left the room together with Pepper and the redhead spy, who shot a warning glare at Loki and exchanged a barely noticeable glance with the male-spy. If she was curious about the situation, she didn’t let it show and just walked away, shutting the door behind herself.

Loki came back from his contemplation into reality when he heard a click of the closing door. Fidgeting with his fingers and incapable of bearing the awkward silence, Loki turned to the spy and opened his mouth to say something, anything. Nothing crossed his mind and he had to suppress the urge to scratch his neck. It was something he’d seen Stark do quite often.

The assassin scrutinized him with narrowed eyes and stood stoic still with crossed arms.

Loki licked his lips nervously and scratched his nose. Damn it! He lost to the itch. He wanted to go sit, but after his little havoc he had wrought, the sofa didn’t sound so splendid.

“State your name,” said the guy with stolid face as if it were an everyday routine.

And so Loki decided to play along, since he was stuck in the room anyway. “Lo-ki,” he articulated a bit cheerfully.

“Your full name.” No emotion showed, no sign of thinning patience.

Full name? Like a surname? If he meant his Midgardian name, there was no way Loki was telling him. “It’s just Loki.”

“Are you not Loki Odinson?”

“Nope, not that. No Odinson, no Laufeyson, not of Asgard, Jötunheimr or Misgard. Just Loki.” Of nowhere, was it?

The spy, still impassive, clearly decided it didn’t matter what name he used. Loki wouldn’t fool him if he tried.

“Tell me _Loki_ , what does a little psychotic killer like you doing here?” Loki cringed subtly, but he knew the assassin noticed in the way he cracked a smile. It was unfair. Loki had never killed anyone and he was surely healthy. Oh God! Did bugs count? He may have had killed a few.

“It’s rather simple. You need a female individual and one male individual–” Loki stopped abruptly and froze in fear or simply in shock when he heard, rather than saw and felt, an arrow whizz past his face. Was he bleeding? What if he was bleeding? It didn’t hurt, but he couldn’t check anyway. His body was in shock. He didn’t even see the asshole taking out the bow or reaching for his quiver. Or firing at Loki at all!

When he felt his fingers moving again, he didn’t reach for his face, just said “You missed,” and turned to see where the arrow ended. It was now decorating the previously improved black and red wall. 

“Won’t happen next time, I can promise you that.” No alarm sounded, no angry voices came from behind the door where Stark was supposed to be. No one came. They must be busy. What was that, he was supposed to do when he felt threatened? Stark told him repeatedly. Snap his fingers, clap his hands, say some safe word? Maybe he should have listened.

“Ok, then, do you want to hear the short or the long version?” The spy won’t kill him, if he’ll talk. Not that he was worried or anything. 

“I want to hear the truth.”

“Well, short version it is,” he fell silent for a moment. “I don’t know.” He wasn’t mocking him, but it would be fruitless to stretch it longer. The assassin was glaring at him, but the bow was lowered safely, not pointing at Loki.

_A bird, bird’s brain?_ The words circled in Loki’s head, a nagging story, memory or a dream?

“Why do I recall a bird when I look at you? I often see them in my dreams. Ravens, two of them, always nearby. And magpies, nasty little things, always give me creeps. And a falcon, no wait, hawk. Hawk’s eye?” Loki continued mumbling, while the spy’s patience ran thin. “Hawkeye? It’s you, isn’t it?” How was it possible? He hadn’t met the guy and yet he knew him. He didn’t want to think about what The Loki had done. “May I know the name of my interrogator?”

Not trusting the boy, the spy said a little bit reluctantly: “Agent Barton, but you already know that.” Yes, it sound vaguely familiar, perhaps he knew it.

“So, Agent-”

“Have you tinkered with Tony’s brain?” 

Loki chuckled at the ridiculous thought. “No.” And why would Barton believe him? “His mind is unique and so strong, I doubt I could do it, even if I tried. Like I’d wanted to. Why would I want a monkey instead of a genius?” then he realized. It would make so much sense, why the assassins hated him, why he was constantly glared at. Apart the attempt at conquering the Earth, that is. “I mind-controlled you, didn’t I?” Barton shot him a vengeful glare. “I mean, I, the other me, not _me_. Well, not exactly. It’s complicated.”

“You’re referring to your adult body.” Loki made a noncommittal noise. It was truth, kind of, but still not correct. “Doesn’t change anything. Have you noticed how far we’ve moved from ‘I don’t know’? But still, you know more.”

Loki heard the door opening and looked at Stark, who trolled to him. “Your time’s up, Barton.” Stark got on exceedingly well with the assassins, considering they were, well, assassins. And Loki may have had jeopardized all the trust they had built. Tony’s gaze was downcast and Loki thought it was probably the redhead spy’s fault.

“I wasn’t lying, when I said I didn’t remember how I got here.” He told to Barton. “But I remember something from my last visit. The redhead, the one that came with you, I remembered her. She was most helpful on the flying SHIELD’s base. ”

“I’m not done with you, puny god.” He then turned to Stark, “We’re staying at the tower, he’s not going anywhere and we’ll report it to Fury. Then we’ll see how to proceed.”

“Yeah, Natasha already briefed me. She kept insisting it wasn’t a threat, but it hell of a lot sounded like one.” 

Clint left and didn’t spare Loki a moment more of his attention.

Loki looked crestfallen at the genius, “Are they going to take me away?” They could try, he would be gone before they arrived.

“No.” Simple, but Stark looked like he believed it. He didn’t shower Loki with more reassurances. Stark snorted and looked Loki in the eyes, smiling brightly. “Come on, I think I’ve something to cheer us both up.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD facility, Director Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.3.2014  
> Not beta'd, if you find some unbearable mistakes, please, let me know. The usual.
> 
> Also, my finals are closing in, so no update in the near future, again. Sorry.

SHIELD facility in [ **classified** ]

 

Director Fury sat alone in his dim lit office after two long hours of paperwork. He was ready to pack up and go home. 

Nothing bad or exciting had happened in a few weeks. Not that he minded, it was nice for once to relax at work, without being bothered by aliens, gods and their invasions, serum monsters, mutants or stupid love spells. No one and nothing dared to irritate him during the last two months of peace. All SHIELD had to do was cleaning up mess after mess the alien invasion and frequent attacks left behind. 

Everything was quiet, no alarms blasting, not a cricket heard. What would a cricket do in a SHIELD HQ? No agents moved outside his office, only those with highest clearance were allowed in this part of the building. 

Everything was in order, SHIELD Academy run like clockwork, new agents and scientists in training prepared for their future jobs. The last threat they encountered was an ex-spy who stole a few samples of the Extremis and then sold it to wrong hands. It was an easy mission, solved in no more than a week. The guy was currently held prisoner in the Fridge, but would be moved into a less secured prison. 

That was two months ago and Fury had no better work to do than the administration.

He had his briefcase packed and locked. He was ready to leave, almost left his office, when a static noise spoke up from the intercom before Hill’s calm and professional voice sounded through.

“Director Fury, agents Romanoff and Barton just reported back from their mission and I think you should hear it.” A bit of silence followed. “It’s Loki, sir.” The chills that went down his spine were justified. The name meant too much trouble. Trouble he wasn’t keen on imagining. 

Director sighed, put down his briefcase, and went to the intercom.

“Alright Hill, I’ll be right there,” replied Fury wearily.

Given that the SHIELD facility in [ **classified** ] is their second largest building SHIELD owned, it took him no little time to get to the boardroom where Hill was currently located. He entered without knocking, he as much as owned the place anyway.

He found Hill facing the remote wall and the vast screen on it. Romanoff’s deadpan face displayed in the screen, she was talking quietly to Maria and patiently waiting for the director.

“So, agent Romanoff, could you tell me what is going on?” asked Fury grimly. “And where the hell is Barton?” he added when he noticed Barton absent from Romanoff’s side.

“I’ve already told everything to agent Hill; so long story short, me and Barton dropped by at Stark after our mission and found the newest resident – Loki.” She didn’t seem too disturbed by it. Hill on the other hand looked absent, as if lost in thoughts.

“Go on,” he impelled her to continue.

“From what I’ve gathered from Stark, the Asgardian’s lived there for three weeks. Stark seemingly found him by accident. I have yet to interrogate Loki so we can say for sure whether he’s lying.” 

Fury was getting agitated and with agitation came anger. For a small moment there he thought that, perhaps, Stark decided to no longer bother the director’s life. Guess he was wrong, because as it seemed, he had been making trouble all along.

“That is not the strangest. Loki is currently residing a young boy’s form; his own, not stolen, not mind-controlled. So does JARVIS say. No detection of Loki’s magic whatsoever. It appears he is a human, sir. Stark said something about accelerated growth,   
though he has no explanation for that without it being of magical origin. Also, Loki appears to be claiming he has an adult mind, but Stark dismissed it. Apparently, Loki isn’t any more mature than Stark himself.”

“Let me get this clear. You’re telling me, that, the demigod who tried to conquer the world came back after two years, to settle in Stark’s tower, in a boy’s body and mind no less? And Stark let him. Tell me, agent Romanoff, doesn’t Stark find that the least suspicious?”

“Stark was the one who brought him to the tower himself, sir.”

“Why shouldn’t I send a squad to seize him now that he’s so powerless? Where is the proof that Loki isn’t controlling Stark and JARVIS isn’t making his findings up?” he was glaring at Romanoff.

The Widow acted coolly, didn’t let an emotion slip through her mask. She looked him in the eye and continued. “There are no signs of mind control in Stark, his eyes are clear brown, the way they used to be. Also, Miss Potts was there from the beginning. She is rational and wouldn’t let Stark endanger mankind despite their former intimate relationship. If she had any suspicion, she’d notify us.” Natasha fell silent, “Loki might seem powerless, but he is anything but. He lived thousand years, he had the time to master trickery. Even as a human, he’d pose a threat that needs to be monitored.”

“Are those your personal thoughts on this?”

“I don’t think he’s playing us, even though I can’t say for sure. Something’s different about him, and not just his body. The look in his eyes, I don’t see madness in them anymore.”

“You’re building your statement on a gut feeling?” inquired Fury despite knowing the answer.

“I trust my instincts.”

“So do I. That’s why I’m assigning you and Barton on this one. Watch him and report every day. I leave it in your hands. We won’t take action until we know more.”

“Barton’s already on it. He’s following Loki and Stark as we speak.” She took a breath and a trace of a glare split in her mask-like face. “But, director, I’m not sure Barton is fit for the task.”

“Do not question my decision, agent. You are dismissed.” She shot him a cold glare, but he didn’t take it personally. Fury trusted Natasha and he well knew she was trying to look out for the other agent. The screen went off and turned black just as agent Romanoff logged off.

There was quiet as everyone present, being Fury and Hill, were lost in thoughts. It didn’t last long as agent Hill decided to break it and spoke up. “Sir, I’m not questioning your decision, but may I ask why Barton? I believe the Widow may have a point. He is biased and it will have consequences.”

“That is why he’s perfect for the job. His anger may cause some minor issues, but he won’t let the bastard get near him. It would also be good if he finally let off some steam. Barton needs to move on, he hasn’t been moving on, he’s been angry and unfocused. It’s a good decision, crucial for Barton’s future engagement with SHIELD. He needs it. Romanoff won’t say anything, but the reports from their mission show his results. He’s gotten careless. His loyalty and connections are the only things keeping him on board.” Hill looked doubtful, yet said nothing to contradict him. 

Slowly, as if she was still deep in thought, Hill came to the door. The door opened soundlessly, but before she could get through, Fury interrupted her. “Agent Hill,” she turned towards him and waited, “keep this from SHIELD 616,” the Director ordered.  
“Is there a reason why you think Coulson shouldn’t know about this?” she spoke with a hint of accusation in her voice.

“After all that he’s been through, he deserves a little peace of mind.” 

“How is he any different from agent Barton?” Fury looked at her with his one eye, ‘no bullshit’ shining in it.

“I’ll find Coulson’s team a longer mission in Europe.” Hill nodded, “But sir, secrets aren’t the way. Not even in a spy organization.”

“I’ll take your complaint in future notice.” Agent Hill left and Fury was left to do another pack of paperwork. Also, he had to update Loki’s file status from ‘hostile’ to ‘under surveillance’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in New York with Loki and Tony again.
> 
> Also, I would like to ask you if you could sign a [petition](http://www.change.org/en-IN/petitions/government-of-pakistan-stop-internet-censorship-in-pakistan) for me, to stop internet censorship in Pakistan. It would mean a lot.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise isn't as fun as Loki imagined. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.2014  
> Heads up – I am uploading two chapters today. Don't miss this one or the next one.
> 
> Please inform me when you see a mistake, I haven't really beta read it, so it may suck. One day, I will go through all the chapters and find all the mistakes – that is my dream.
> 
> I am not a good writer yet I continue to write. And somehow, you guys read it. It is a mystery to me.

“Well, can’t say I imagined _this_ when you said ‘something we’ll both enjoy,’” complained Loki. “As much as I enjoy watching you work, there’s really not much for me to do.” And then added in a mockingly loud whisper: “Since you won’t let me do anything!” It did nothing to change Stark’s expression as he continued ignoring him.

Both the boy and the older man were currently in Stark’s workshop, or rather his sanctuary as he was told not to touch anything other than the seat he was seated on. Loki craved to snoop around the workshop, touch and play with all the widgets and shiny, carelessly laid thingies and gadgets. He wished to annoy Stark and ask ridiculous question until the man’s patience ran out. Loki yearned to do all that and watch Stark’s reaction.

The whole workshop smelled of oil, grease and metal. If not for the AC, the boy was sure the room would stink of sweat and possibly blood, knowing how the man could get after endless hours spending there. He wanted to find the sources of the smells and witness the process of their creation. 

As it was, they had gotten there about an hour ago, the boy still pretty excited at the time, the man lost in thoughts. The genius had had the nerve to sit the down on a bench and ordered him not to touch anything. Although Loki had the feeling that Stark said something, not _anything_. Yes, that was most certainly the truth and a very convenient one for Loki, considering he was already playing with a small screwdriver. 

In other words, it was excruciatingly boring. It wasn’t fun and it wasn’t anywhere near the enjoyment the man had promised him. The boy hadn’t been sure what to expect from the genius (So called genius, he can’t even figure out what kids like. Not that he was a kid. ), however, he had imagined something a touch more exciting. Maybe actually _doing_ something would suffice. 

Instead he was quietly sitting, barely moving as to not disturb the genius doing who knows what a few workbenches away. He sat him away enough so that the boy wasn’t in the way of his tinkering, yet close enough so that he wasn’t out of his sight. 

Loki had been considering speaking up, but his curiosity got the best of him. And so he waited “patiently” for Stark to finish whatever it was he was working on.

And anyway, if the man chose to ignore him, he saw no reason why he shouldn’t ignore him as well. An eye for an eye or whatever. Yet he couldn’t help but lean towards to see what captured the billionaire’s attention so thoroughly. 

Loki startled a bit when Stark decided to speak after a long time of silence. “Patience, it’s almost done. However,” he bit his lip as he focused on his work, “if you think that I wanted to spend another day locked up in here with audience to cheer me up – you – then you’re wrong.” He frowned a little, never ceasing his tinkering. “First, you suck at cheering. There’s no second– Okay, just a little bit to the left. Only a sec– AHA! Here we go. JARVIS?”

‘All seems to be working properly, sir.’

“Of course it is!”

Loki curiously got up, full of excitement, and ran towards the man. Stark looked at him strangely. 

“Okay, you may not like this, but it’s for your own safety because of bird’s brain there.” The man took a cautious approach to the boy, holding something metal in his hands. And despite not knowing what it was, the boy was concerned already. 

Loki turned towards the glass door that were supposed to serve as his escape exit from the workshop for him, and behind the door stood the bird-agent who, as it seemed, wasn’t very fond of him. _Wonder why_. Agent Barton stood as if on watch, wearing cold expression on his face, dressed just as he was when he and the redhead arrived. At first it had seemed he wandered off, vanished for a couple of minutes, but as soon as Stark and Loki locked the door to the workshop, Barton had positioned himself in front of the most likely only exit. 

Loki wasn’t sure if he had done it to prevent them from escaping, to keep them in, or to keep an eye on them. They would find soon enough. The agent’s blue eyes were constantly following him. Him – not Stark – just him. It was most uncomfortable. The only fortunate thing was that he wasn’t demanding an entrance. He was standing motionlessly. Meh, Loki chose to ignore him (duh, he had a bit practice with Stark already) and enjoy the thrilling boredom. 

“These are tracking devices.” Loki’s face fell as it turned ashen. Oh he should have known! He should have seen it coming. The arrival of the couple assassins raised displeasure and distrust in Stark – for Loki, that is. ‘Something we’ll both like’ wasn’t sounding as great anymore. More like ‘Something that will suit me and my killing friends’. 

“Of course they are,” Loki growled bitterly. Stark’s eyebrow simply raised in amusement, smirk playing in his eyes. 

“We are going out,” snorted the man in amusement. “You can wonder however much you like, but even I’m not thrilled about being holed up in here day after day, for almost three weeks. I need air. And I thought you might wanna get some fresh air,” he fell silent and looked at the boy expectantly.

“I am not a dog you can take on a walk!” snapped Loki. Stark only smirked more and shrugged as if he didn’t care enough to argue about it. The man turned back to put his new devices on a work table he spent the past hour at.

Loki contemplated his other options, but the truth is– he had none. It was clear and the boy knew just what he wanted. 

“Alright,” he gave in. 

Stark faced the kid, more excited than before. “Fine. So, I made more of them, you know, in case you’d like to choose.” Loki folded his arms in a defensive way but managed to resist the temptation to pout. Of course Stark got what he wanted. As if Loki ever had any choice, if the agent glaring at him through the glass door was any indicator. 

Damn, remember, _ignoring_. 

Stark held a twisted metal stripe out to him, strikingly reminding bracelets he was used to seeing in street shops. “What’s that?” Loki shook his head incredulously as he took a piece of metal in his line of sight.

“Told you. Tracking device. You put it on, and here-” the genius pointed at small black screen on the bracelet (because it was a bracelet and no one will convince him otherwise), “it will show if you’re too far from the tower. Besides, you can contact JARVIS this way, and through him – me. It has remote control; me and JARVIS are the only ones with its access passwords. ” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“What happens if I take it off?”

“Trust me, you won’t.”

“But I’ll look like a girl!” the boy protested.

“Ugh, you can’t appreciate a good fashion accessory. Whatever, no bracelets, I get it. In that case I have-”

“NO accessories!” objected the boy. Stark threw away another piece of metal that looked suspiciously close to a ring. It hit the table, but rolled down on the ground immediately. 

“Ah, modern person I see. It will sting a bit.” Loki widened his eyes as he watched Stark’s hand lift once more. It moved towards him, holding a metal syringe with a long needle.

“You will not stick that in me!” he shrieked out and begun to back away. Tony smirked. 

“Oh yes.” And ran for Loki. The boy cried out and broke into a run, the furthest he could from the madman. 

“This is going to be fun.”

 

.

In the meanwhile, agent Barton watched with pleasure, as the seemingly grown up man chased the seemingly child god around the workshop in attempt to catch him. His lips twitched when he saw their chase turn into a game, the syringe forgotten on one of the work table. The little god was laughing and the man with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter continues in NY with Tony and Loki.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A genius, an alien and an assassin in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.2014
> 
> I uploaded two chapters today, do not miss the previous one.
> 
> Again, not beta read, I didn't check if it has any mistakes. Please let me know if you find any.

Pepper walked them both out, hugged Loki, wished him good fun and shared a stern look with Tony. 

“If I find out you took him into a bar or any dangerous place, you will have me to deal with, got it? Also, no alcohol and no junk food. That goes for you too Tony.” 

“Pepper, stop being such a mamma hen. Don’t worry, I am competent to look after a kid. Weren’t you in a hurry anyway?” Tony’s mischievous look told the boy he wasn’t taking her threats too seriously. 

“As a matter of fact, I have.” Her ride arrived at that moment, prepared to take her on a very important meeting. Loki wondered what the odds of such a perfect timing were. 

Loki looked around himself. Everything seemed to be going too easy, suspiciously easy. He hoped it wasn’t a trap. They were out already. The boy kneaded his left forearm absentmindedly. A visible trace was left there after the devilish device. He now basically served as a beacon. Always obtrusive to JARVIS, with no chance to blend into the surroundings. He had lost his chance to escape in case of need. It bothered him greatly. Or not. Loki was resourceful, he would without a doubt deal with the tiny particles Stark called so fondly “nanobots”.

“So, where have we left Green Arrow?” inquired the boy.

“I’m sure he’ll catch up. Let’s go.” And then added in stage whisper: “I am pretty sure he’s already following us.” Loki laughed and looked behind. He didn’t see the bird anywhere, but it was to be expected. He was a trained killer after all.

The streets were full of people and roads full of cars as it was a rush hour. Angry and impatient drivers hooted the horns aggressively; some of them went as far as to poke out of their car windows to yell profanities at each other. There were also a few hands raised with gestures not suitable for children. 

Loki remembered the time when he walked on the streets of the hostile New York by himself. 

Unconsciously, he moved closer to the man by his left. 

Stark thought nothing strange of it, he even put his arm around Loki’s shoulders and started walking. 

“So, where to?” the genius started. “There are several strip bars nearby.” Stark’s seriously look confused Loki considerably and he couldn’t help but gape at him. 

“Ah, relax virgin boy, I am teasing you. I already have a destination in mind.” Loki released a breath and Stark chuckled.

They walked for good seven minutes when Loki spotted their intended place. It took another two or so minutes (who’s counting anyway) to get to the edge of the Central park. He didn’t have many fond memories of the park, yet he felt safe with Stark (and his arm wrapped around him). 

Apparently, Stark had specific destination in mind because he let go of Loki and headed off, expecting the boy to follow him, which the kid did. 

They stopped in the middle of the park on a large empty spot, only grass surrounding them. 

“What do you think kid?” inquired Stark. He spread his arms as if to show something.

“About?” drawled Loki. He had no idea what to look at. “It’s a nice place,” he tried.

“Isn’t it just? Just imagine.”

“What exactly am I imagining?”

“A mansion of course! Everyone under one roof. Wait, no, that’s hell. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. The tower is fine and all, but it’s also for business purposes. This could be solely for the Avengers business. Imagine all the labs. Even more than in the tower. Everyone could have their wing or a room. You could have a room. It’s a really nice place here.”

Stark’s babbling, mainly the mention about Loki’s own room (not Thor’s!), warmed the boy’s heart. Yet deep down he knew he could not, would not, stay that long. The thought saddened him and he realized that he had subconsciously hoped to stay with Stark and Pepper. Life was easier that way. He scolded himself for hoping and not realizing sooner. He could not stay with them forever. 

So he let the man’s mention of his room slip and asked a different question: “ _Can_ you build a house in the middle of the park? I am sure there must be some law forbidding it.”

“That’s a minor issue. I am Tony Stark,” he said confidently as if it was the ultimate answer. “I even have the blueprints finished. And who wouldn’t want superheroes in the park? From here, it’s close to everywhere!”

“And Pepper?” the boy was concerned. She was not a superhero, nor could he imagine her living in a house full of them. Despite being a strong in persona, she’d always look delicate and petite to him.

“She could come too of course! I’ll let her know and the constructions can start in no time. It would take a few months, but it’ll be worth it.”

Loki kept any and all comment about not being there by then to himself and let Stark bask in his thoughts of happy tomorrows.

“Come,” the man noticed the boy’s blank expression and tried to get his attention. “I’ve always wanted to show an alien kid around New York. There’s something you need to try!” the genius led him away from the plot that held his dream, they walked on a pathway, passing people, mothers with babies, dogs and their masters. A few skaters zipped by them. The air was strangely fresh despite the park’s location in the middle of the city. Perhaps the many trees were the cause of it. Loki liked it even in the presence of a certain billionaire.

The path led them straight for a stall and by the smell, Loki guessed it was a stall with hot dogs. He looked at Stark quizzically. “You don’t expect me to not know what a hot dog is, do you?” the man’s radiant smile turned mockingly sour. It seemed as if nothing could dampen his good mood.

Stark exaggerated a gasp. “What? How? Dammit, and here I am, thinking of showing you the darkest corners of the Big Apple.”

“I’ve seen those too.” Loki’s smile slipped. The genius ignored it in order to get them both the city’s “best” hot dogs, even though what the kid said bothered him. 

Just as he the man handed the food to the boy (after tipping the vendor what appeared to be a 50 bucks note) a figure approached them. 

The spy didn’t look at them. Loki thought he looked a bit ridiculous, like a bodyguard undercover. 

“Came to visit your family?” the boy blurted at once, not really knowing why he felt the need to say anything and felt awkward immediately afterwards.

Both the assassin and the genius looked at him confused. Loki could only hope he didn’t blush as he pointed towards a group of pigeons walking around the stall, always staying, hoping for people to drop the slightest pieces of their meal. 

The men looked in the direction and upon seeing the birds Stark laughed wholeheartedly. Loki smiled broadly immediately and his mood lightened. He enjoyed when the man was happy and laughing. 

The bird– um, Barton, not the pigeons – looked impassive, though not angry at him. That was a good sign, he thought.

By the time he remembered to take a bite of his meal, Stark had already eaten his. It was satisfactory yet the boy didn’t know why the billionaire was making such a fuss about it.

“Man, I thought an alien would show at least _some_ reaction when eating a hot dog for the first time.” Barton joined in with the “alien in New York” talk. Then Stark started to lead them away once more.

“What’s up with you and your curiosity about aliens and hot dogs? It is mediocre at best.”

“Medio–!” Stark took a deep breath to calm himself then threw his hands up, although Loki had his suspicions it was just an act. As he looked at Loki, he said: “Now don’t expect me to invite you for hot dogs again.” And as Barton snorted and mumbled something akin to “Such a shame”, the playboy added to the assassin: “And you don’t expect me to make any improvements to your arrows.” The moment the spy pouted, Loki forgot the hatred he saw when he looked into the spy’s eyes. He thought he heard Barton mumbling some unflattering words aimed at Stark. 

The minute Loki finished his food, after they ventured many streets, Stark announced their arrival. They left the park and walked past many coffee shops. Now they stood in front of a two stores high bookshop. The boy looked at it in awe. He did not dare to hope so he waited for Stark to break the silence and possibly the boy’s heart. 

“It has come to my notice that a certain little thief was ‘borrowing’ a few of my books and _forgot_ to return them. I thought I might just buy him his own, if he were interested.” Loki was beaming at him, even though he was reluctant to admit it.

He ran into the shop, scaring a girl exiting the shop. 

Stark heard a yelled “sorry” and the boy vanished from his sight. He smiled at Barton and nudged him in the side with his elbow as he huffed: “Kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the next chapter is about as it is late and my brain doesn't work anymore.


	17. Author's Note

Not a chapter, sorry.

**At the same time this is NOT an announcement about abandoning the fic!**

I just want to say that I hate how many mistakes are in all the previous chapters. That means I will go and correct all, possibly rewrite some parts. Nothing major, only the sentences that don't make any sense. I am ashamed of how I was writing two years ago and even though it was my first fic, it doesn't justify all that I wrote wrong.

I will start from the very beginning and continue from there. When I get here, I will continue as usual. (I suck even at that, right?) xD This year was/is crazy. The major events being graduating high school and going to university. Yaay, right? No. Both made me feel like shit.

Sorry to those who actually like this fic (Why?? Though thank youu!) for this inconvenience.

Maybe see you later, depending onhow much time it'll take me, right? ^^

Have a nice time!

 **EDIT:** Chapter 1 was corrected, the sentences should make sense now. It got a tiniest bit expanded, but no scenes were added (1882 - > 2414 words).


End file.
